Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!
by Nella Huang XiaoLun KrisTao
Summary: "mom.. hiks kenapa di saat kita di pertemukan, mommy dalam ke adaan seperti ini?"/"kapan sih kalian tidak mau mengerti perasaan kris?"/"lebih baik kris mati dari pada harus merasakan sakit seperti ini!"/"walaupun hanya melalui telp aku sudah cukup senang bisa mendengar suaramu, peach"/"kris bangun jangan tinggalkan mommy" CHAPTER 4 UPDATE KrisTao/TaoRis HoTao/SuTao (Suho same)
1. Chapter 1

"Buyao Likai Wo/Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Author : Huang Xiao Lun/ Nella Huang/ Nella Fujoshi

Pair : KrisTao, SuTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, HunHan, Chenmin, KaiSoo

Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Siwon, Kibum, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fams, Misteri, etc

Disclamer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD danshi, KrisTaoHun he Fiction ini sah milik saya. (titik tidak pake koma)

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, **_Italic : Flashback_**, etc..

Summary : misteri kematian keluarga kandung tao semakin tak terdengar terlebih ketika tao melarikan diri dari mension huang dan sekarang ia tinggal di panti asuhan beijing. Namun tao bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun, Xiumin dan juga yifan yang begitu baik terhadap tao. tetapi tanpa di sadari yifan memiliki sejuta rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dan yifan juga menghilang tanpa jejak ketika usianya beranjak 13tahun. #Summary gagal

*#*

Perkenalkan Tao adalah anak bungsu dari pemilik Honda, perusahaan pembuatan mobil dan montor bermerek Honda yang memiliki cabang hingga sampai ke penjuru dunia. Sejak berumur 7 tahun, orang tua tao meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak kembali ke china sedangkan kakaknya Huang Zi Hao juga meninggal secara tragis di mension huang dan lebih parahnya lagi zitao tahu betul tentang tragedi kematian kakak kandungnya itu. Setelah zitao melihat aksi pembunuhan itu, zitao melarikan diri dan tersesat hingga akhirnya ia di pungut oleh pemilik sebuah panti asuhan. Semenjak zitao tinggal di panti, zitao sangat akrab dengan Baekhyun, Xiumin dan yifan –namja pirang yang selalu menjaga zitao-. Namun sangat di sayangkan yifan menghilang tanpa jejak dan yang lebih parahnya lagi zitao dan baekhyun kini telah di adobsi oleh seorang pasangan namja kaya dari korea.

_._

_._

_._

_"huwe.. jangan pelgi. Tao takut cendilian."_

_"ada kakakmu dan para maid baby! Kami akan segera kembali, kami janji."_

_"hiks kalau begitu tao ikut dengan mommy!"_

_"kalau tao ikut ke jepang juga, nanti bagaimana dengan sekolah tao?"_

_"tao bica minta izin cama laochi"_

_"nanti tao akan ketinggalan pelajaran!"_

_"tapi..."_

_"mommy janji kami akan cepat pulang. Okay?"_

Mimpi itu, mimpi yang hampir setiap malam selalu hadir dalam tidur tao. Tao masih berbaring, mendongak menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas serta memejamkan manik mata indahnya ia juga tak luput bergumam 'mommy, daddy, gege, maafkan tao!'

Ia bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di pinggir ranjang. Manik mata kelamnya kini menatap sosok namja manis yang masih tertidur secara damai dengan memeluk sebuah boneka panda milik tao. Tao tersenyum manis, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Namja bermata panda yang bernama tao itu kini menatap mukanya yang sedikit berantakan melalui sebuah kaca besar. "Daddy, tao janji akan kembali ke china secepatnya dan menjenguk makam kalian. Tao sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapnya menghela nafas beratnya, ia mengambil air secukupnya dan membasuh paras muka manisnya itu dengan perlahan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja kini berdiri tepat di belakang tao, namja itu bergumam kecil "lebih tepatnya kau juga merindukan namja pirang itu!" delik sang namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil dari pada tao. Dia, namja mungil yang tadi tidur memeluk boneka panda itu adalah kakak angkat tao, byun baekhyun.

Tao tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan dari sang kakak. Mata tao kini menatap mata indah baekhyun melalui kaca yang ada di depannya saat ini "dia pergi, dia meninggalkanku, dia melupakanku. Bahkan ketika kita bersiap pindah ke korea, hiks dia tidak datang untuk hiks mengucapkan selamat tinggal hiks untuk tao" isak tao pelan. Tao menundukan kepalanya menahan isaknya agar tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sang kakak memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa hangatnya kepada sosok rapuh tao. "uljima, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu. Aku sangat percaya itu"

.

.

.

_Zitao kecil kini bersandar di sebuah bangku di depan mension Huang. Dia terus menatap sang langit yang tampak cerah bahkan sang surya mulai menyayat-nyayat kulit putihnya. Zitao terus membayangkan sebuah boneka panda berukuran super yang akan ia dapat dari orang tuanya seusai pulang dari jepang nanti. Zitao kecil tersenyum menawan ketika melihat seorang namja bertubuh jangkung kini tengah berjalan kearahnya._

_"tao-ie, kajja kita makan" ajak sang namja itu menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. "setelah makan dan mandi kita bersiap-siap ke rumah manager dan malamnya kita ke bandara secepatnya." Lanjutnya menggandeng tangan sang adik._

_Zitao hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki sang kakak. Zitao terdiam ketika ia melihat seorang namja berusia kurang lebih 31 tahun yang sedang menelepon di lorong taman mension, zitao melepaskan genggaman tangan sang kakak dan mematung di tempat hingga membuat sang kakak menaikan alisnya bingung._

_"hao-ge, tao lupa kalau tuan panda macih di taman cendilian. tao mau mengambilnya." Bohong tao "gege, makan dulu. Nanti tao akan menyucul gege." Sambungnya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Sementara sang kakak menghela nafas, mengangguk dan mendumel tidak jelas 'dasar anak panda genit!'_

_Sang kakak yang bernama Huang Zi Hao berjalan meninggalkan zitao yang masih diam di tempat. Setelah memastikan bahwa kakaknya sudah menghilang di telan belokan, zitao kini berjalan ke kanan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada di lorong mension._

_"Dasar bodoh! Kalian menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Terus bagaimana rencana selanjutnya eoh?" bentak namja yang berumur kurang lebih 31th yang di yakini bernama Zhou Lin, paman tao._

_"..."_

_"baiklah, jalankan rencana 2 dan jika sampai rencana ini gagal juga, akan ku pastikan kalian sendiri yang akan mati."_

_PIIIPPP.._

_Zitao menggaruk-garukkan kepala serta berjalan mundur dan benar saja sebuah pot yang berisi bunga sakura kini pecah hingga suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Zitao segera berlari sekencang mungkin agar pamannya itu tidak menyadari kehadiran anak bungsu huang ini._

_._

_._

_Hoosss_

_Hooossss_

_Hoooosssss_

_Zitao berlari begitu cepat, sangat cepat malahan. Kali ini ia harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan telah melimpahkan sebuah kaki panjang untuknya. Zitao terus mengatur nafasnya hingga tak terasa zitao berada di ruang makan serta di sambut beberapa maid dan kakak kandungnya itu._

_"kau kenapa baby? kenapa berlari?" tanya sang kakak sambil menarik kursi sampingnya agar tao bisa duduk di tempat yang sudah ia sediakan itu._

_Zitao menelan salivanya gugupnya dan mengatur deru nafas yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "um.. tadi zitao di kejal anjing.. iya, di kejal anjingnya gege. Hehehe" bohong tao lagi. "gege taukan, kalau tao takut anjing besal apalagi anjingnya gege itu dan... Oh my God pelut tao keloncongan" lanjutnya bebarengan dengan suara perut zitao. Zitao mulai menyambar sebuah roti selai strawberry, Namun dengan cepat sang kakak menghentikan tangan zitao hingga membuat kilatan aura sedih menghampiri wajah manis tao._

_"cuci tanganmu, makan dulu makanan utamamu setelah itu baru kau boleh memakan makanan penutup ini. ni zhidao?"_

_"ye" balas tao singkat dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang khusus untuk ruang makan._

_._

_._

_._

_Zitao kecil kini duduk manis di depan layar televisi ukuran super big. Zitao terus mendumel tidak jelas dan sesekali ia mencomot sebuah pancake strawberry yang tinggal sepotong. Zitao kecil kembali menghela nafasnya berulang kali dan menengok ke arah di mana pintu ruangan berada._

_"Dacal namja came yang melepotkan, menyucahkan, dan cih menggelikan cekali hao gege.. apakah cemua came kalau mandi campai beljam-jam ceperti itu? Hmm.. membocankan sekali" zitao terus mendumel tidak jelas sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang bioskop yang ada di dalam rumahnya. "gala-gala menunggu namja came itu pelut tao jadi lapal lagi." zitao mengusap-usap perut datarnya dan tunggu dia masih lapar setelah menghabiskan makanan utama, makanan penutup dan 2 pancake... aigo sepertinya berat badannya akan bertambah dalam waktu dekat. Zitao mematung seketika, ia berdiri di depan pintu dapur serta tak luput menempelkan telinganya ke dinding pembatas menyiritkan dahinya dan memasang wajah sinis.. hm dia bertingkah seperti itu mungkin karena di dapur paman lin sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan smartphonenya dengan gaya mencurigakan._

_"kerja bagus, kalian bisa membereskan kedua orang sialan itu. CK!"_

_"..."_

_"uang kalian akan segera di transfer secepatnya. Dan tunggu bagaimana dengan pilotnya?"_

_"..."_

_"baiklah, berhubung kau bekerja sangat rapi kalian semua akan aku beri 3kali lipat dari yang kemarin aku tawarkan."_

_PIIIPPPP_

_"T-" pekik Zihao ketika berdiri di belakang Zitao. Pekikan itu terputus karena sang adik kini membungkam mulut Zihao dengan tangannya. "ahh.. gege apa yang gege lakukan di cini eoh?" tanya tao dengan nada gugup._

_"ah ini aku mau mengambil jus peach yang ada di lemari pendingin. What's wrong, baby?"tanya sang kakak berjalan masuk ke arah dapur dan benar saja sang paman kini menatap zihao tidak suka sementara Zitao menelan salivanya dengan sangat kasar. "oh ya baby, kata manager nanti manager yang akan kesini menjemput kita" sambung sang kakak saat mengambil jus peachnya_

_Zihao dan zitao duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang ada di dapur. Zihao terus menyerut jus peach sedangkan zitao diam seribu bahasa menatap sang kakak. Serta jangan lupa jika paman lin masih di sini dan masih terus memandang sinis kakak tao itu._

_Kring_

_Kring_

_Kring_

_Lamunan zitao kini buyar seketika, terlebih ketika sebuah panggilan masuk di smartphone milik sang kakak. "Wei?" ucap sang kakak ketika mulai mengisi pembicaraan antara si penelepon._

_"ini saya asisten maid pribadi papa anda. Saya ingin mengatakan bahwa kini pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan di dekat pulau jeju atau bisa juga di sebut perbatasan jepang. Semua para maid, orang tua anda, dan juga kaki tangan ayah anda meninggal dunia. Tetapi untuk dengan izin Tuhan aku bisa terselamatkan."_

_"HEH APA MAKSUDMU EOH?" bentak Zihao menyiritkan dahinya bingung._

_"Maaf tuan, hiks semua orang kini meninggal dunia tetapi saya, pilot dan asisten maid mama anda selamat. Saat ini para korban sudah di evaluasi dan saya juga sudah menelepon manager Lee serta paman anda untuk membantu kami. Hiks" tao yang mendengar percakapan kakaknya dan assisten kini mulai mengeluarkan liquidnya dan tunggu di mana paman lin? Tao baru menyadari bahwa sekarang paman lin telah menghilang entah kemana._

_Brugh_

_Badan zitao melemas dan ambruk seketika mendengar semua percakapan menyakitkan itu, begitu juga dengan zihao yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang smartphone di telinganya._

_"Mommy Daddy! Hiks" isak tao._

_._

_._

_._

"Melamun di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu baby!" ucap baekhyun dan seorang namja cantik hingga membuat tao menoleh ke asal suara. Tao tersenyum ketika melihat baekhyun dan Sungmin eomma –ibu angkat tao- berjalan dan duduk di samping kanan kiri tao.

"kamu sedang melamunkan apa sayang?" tanya sang eomma tao sambil mengusap surai rambut hitam tao. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu dan menjawab "ainya mam.. tao hanya membayangkan.. membayangkan jika tao memakai jubah panda. Kekeke~" bohongnya sambil tertawa ketika melawalkan kebohongan yang menurutnya begitu konyol.

Baekhyun yang ada di samping kiri tao hanya tertawa kecil dan **_ting _**otak liciknya kini bersinar, bertanda untuk menggoda adik kecilnya itu. "membayangkan Panda atau si pendekmu itu.." godanya menyikut badan tao sekilas. "atau kau memikirkan namja pirang itu.. hm yifan ge?" sambungnya tersenyum puas. Zitao memajukan bibirnya 5 cm dan memukul lengan baekhyun hingga membuat sang eomma terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya itu.

"STOP!" pekik baekhyun menghentikan perbuatan tao dan sesekali melirik ke arah jam yang melekat di tangannya. "jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, dan itu saatnya sang pangeran angel dan pangeran gila datang menjemput putri mereka yang asik bertengkar ria." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada ala-ala dalang seperti yang ada di OVJ. di sisih lain 2 namja tampan yang tingginya kontras mulai menampilkan cengiran dan senyuman mereka yang khas dan berjalan ke arah ketiga namja uke yang duduk di sofa.

"Annyeong Ahjumma." Sapa namja tampan dengan senyuman angelnya. Sementara namja yang tinggi hanya mencengir ria dan mulai menyapa sang mertua. "Annyeong Ahjumma, mertua saya. Hehe" candanya hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak –kecuali baekhyun yang memandang namjachingunya itu sinis.

"Annyeong" sapa sungmin tersenyum, "kalian sudah makan?" tanya sungmin yang sudah berdiri. "kajja, makan bersama.. pasti akan lebih seru." Sambungnya menarik kedua namja same yang tampan-tampan itu.

.

.

.

Semua orang kini tertawa terus menerus mendengar kelucuan dari namjachingu baekhyun begitu juga dengan kyuhyun -appa angkat tao dan baekhyun.

"Kalian tau semenjak mama kandungku melahirkanku, beliau menghilang dan tak pernah kembali sampai saat ini namun aku juga sempat bersyukur karena appa menemukan seorang namja cantik saat terdampar di pantai jeju. Appa menolongnya dan saat aku berumur 11 tahun appa dan namja cantik itu menikah. Dia sangat baik kepadaku." Chanyeol terdiam menundukkan kepala dan mulai tersenyum kembali. "aku sangat menyayangi eomma angkatku saat ini. dia lebih baik daripada seorang yeoja!" sambungnya. Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris sementara tao, otaknya kini mulai berputar- sepintas kenangan kini hadir melingkupi seluruh isi pikirannya.

.

.

.

_Zitao kecil terus menangis ketika melihat jenazah sang daddy dan juga semua korban kecelakaan pesawat AB DiamondVip. Zitao kecil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang appa dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sementara sang kakak terus mencari jenazah ibunya yang masih belum di temukan._

_"Daddy, hiks.. bukankan kalian janji untuk cegela kembali dan belmain dengan boneka panda tao yang baru ini?" ucap zitao sambil memegang sebuah boneka panda yang tingginya kurang lebih 111cm. Boneka panda yang sekarang berlurumuran darah, boneka panda yang di beli orang tua tao saat di jepang kemarin lusa._

_Sang manager keluarga huang kini menepuk pundak mungil zitao. "Apakah nyonya Huang Heechul sudah di temukan?" tanya sang manager ketika para panitia evaluasi dan polisi berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua._

_Huang zi hao yang datang bersama para panitia dan polisi kini berlari sambil memeluk tubuh mungil tao. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan sang adik. "Maafkan gege. Hiks. Maaf karena gege belum bisa menemukan mommy. Hiks Duibuqi. Hiks" isaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini sudah hari yang ke 10 di mana ayah zitao dan zihao di makamkan. Dan malam ini juga tao harus menceritakan semuanya, semua tentang misteri kecelakaan pesawat yang di alami oleh kedua orang tua mereka._

_Cklek_

_Zitao kecil membuka pintu kamar sang kakak dan mulai mendudukan butnya ke ranjang king size. Ia menghela nafas serta memejamkan manik mata kelamnya. "gege, cebenalnya.. kecelakaan itu adalah hacil pelbuatan paman lin dan juga asisten maid plibadi mommy dan daddy." Tao mehela nafasnya lagi dan berkata "tao mendengal cemua pelcakapan antara mereka. Hiks maafkan tao kalena tao menyembunyikan ini cemua ke gege."_

_Sang kakak diam, ia diam dalam pikirannya. Otaknya terus bekerja, manik matanya kini menatap sang adik, tangannya kini menggenggam tangan sang adik yang saat ini duduk di samping ranjangnya."aku juga mengira seperti itu. Aku mulai kuatir saat paman lin memberi sebuah amplop kepada dua assisten maid itu. Tapi tenang saja baby, gege sudah bilang ke paman nan tentang masalah ini." tao membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang kakak. Saat ini tao mulai semakin takut pasalnya Paman nan adalah ketua maid di sini, dia adalah ayah dari assisten maid pribadi Heechul._

_"kenapa gege celoboh cekali cih ha? Kenapa tidak menelepon managel Lee eoh? Kau tau paman nan itu adalah tangan kanan paman Lin! Aish.. jadi bagaimana ini gege? Hiks tao takut cekali."trocos tao hingga membuat sang kakak menyadari kebodohannya itu._

_"Oh.. Shit! Aku lupa baby."ucap Zihao memukul kepalanya sendiri namun tao terus menepis tangan kakaknya itu. "cudahlah ge. Ini cudah tellanjur. cetidaknya kita bica melapolkan ini kepolisi becok." Saran sang adik._

_DUG_

_DUG_

_DUG_

_"Heh kau bocah ingusan! Buka pintunya atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Bentak seseorang di luar kamar Huang zi Hao dengan terus menerus menggedor pintu. Tao yang menyadari jika itu suara paman lin, ia berdiri dan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang sang kakak. Sedangkan sang kakak mulai membuka pintu dan.._

_Brugh_

_Zihao terjatuh di atas karpet yang menutupi sebagian dari lantai kamarnya. Zihao jatuh akibat di pukul keras oleh paman lin. "Kau berani sekali mengadu tentang kejadian itu. Dasar cih anak tak tau di untung!" cibirnya sambil meludahi zihao. "tetapi kau sangat tepat dan pandai sekali menyimpulkan masalah yang ada. Kau memang benar bahwa aku, orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu." Sambungnya mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkan ke arah zihao._

_"setelah aku membunuh orang tuamu dan kamu... baru setelah itu giliran adik tersayangmu ini.. huakakaka. Dan setelah itu aku bisa mewarisi semua kemewahan ini. Hahah.." ucapnya lagi sementara zihao menundukan kepalanya tanpa menatap sang paman._

_Disisih lain, tao yang mendengar itu hanya memekik pelan dan tangan kanannya terus meremas jari-jarinya sendiri 'dasal laki-laki biadab' batin tao yang masih terus melihat adegan itu di bawah ranjang._

_"KAU HARUS MATI!" Bentak paman lin menatap sang kakak dan..._

_DOR_

_DOR_

_Paman lin menembak zihao hingga membuat zihao sekarat. Dan tak lama kemudian paman lin pergi dari tempat kejadian. Setelah paman lin pergi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar, zitao bangkit dan memeluk tubuh sang kakak. "hiks gege.. ileona.. get up gege. Please. hiks" Ucap tao di sela tangisnya._

_Ia, Zihao belum meninggal rupanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang adik bungsunya ia menangis di sela menahan rasa sakit itu. "baby, kau harus segera pergi dan jangan sampai dia menemukanmu. Pergi yang jauh. Kalau bisa kau pergi ke beijing.. ukhuk.. kalau kau butuh uang kau bisa mengambil uang yang ada di dompetku. Di situ ada 1jt yuan. Uhh.. kau harus cepat pergi." Ucap sang kakak yang sudah sekarat._

_"tapi, gege?"_

_"husst.. kau harus selamatkan dirimu baby. gege mohon. Gege sangat menyayangim~"_

_DEG_

_Tubuh sang kakak sudah melemas, tak ada lagi detak jantungnya. Ia, ia sudah meninggal dengan tenang. Sedangkan tao hanya mematung dan terus menangis. "tao juga cangat menyayangi gege. Hiks" tao mencium pipi gegenya._

_._

_._

_._

"Tao, hey Tao. Apakah kau mendengarku? Tao" Ucap baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tao yang terus mematung di meja makan.

Tao kembali, dia kembali ke dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Tao menatap baekhyun serta memiring kepalanya. "eh, ne?" jawabnya hingga membuat Baekhyun, sungmin, kyuhyun, suho, dan chanyeol sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"sebenarnya kamu memikirkan apa sih? Kenapa dari tadi tao melamun terus hm?" ucap sang eomma angkat baektao. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mulai meminum milk yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini tampak sangat cerah. langit berwarna biru muda yang indah, burung-burung berkucau ria, sang surya menampakan sinarnya yang terang, sang angin terus berlarian hingga membuat udara menjadi sejuk dan satu lagi hari ini terbebas dari kemacetan lalu lintas.

"jun maah... hmm.. suho ge, kita mau kemana eoh?" tanya tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap suho yang masih sibuk menyetir mobil Audi sedan berwarna Putih.

"Katanya mau ke mall?" ucap suho sesekali melirik ke arah tao. Tao tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk setuju.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"hm chagia, kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus eoh? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang chagi pikirkan?" tanya suho mengalihkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Molla ge.. tao juga tidak mengerti..." tao terdiam sejenak dan mulai membelalakan matanya ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berumur kurang lebih 8 tahun berlari menyebrang jalan raya. "gege Awas ada anak kecil..." teriak tao keras hingga membuat suho menghentikan pedal gas mobilnya.

Hampir saja mobil suho menabrak seorang namja kecil yang sedang menyebrang. Namja kecil itu kini duduk di atas aspal, namja itu shock serta membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sementara suho dan tao kini turun dari mobil, mereka mengecek keadaan namja kecil nan tampan itu.

"are you okay baby?" tanya tao sambil memeluk namja kecil itu dengan sangat erat. "maafkan kami ne? hiks" isak tao pelan. Suho yang melihat tao bersikap seperti itu hanya menepuk pundak tegap tao. Suho tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba tao menangis ketika melihat anak ini hampir saja tertabrak dan suho juga tidak mengerti sifat tao yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitive.

"ne, Sehun tidak apa kok ahjumma.." Ucap sang namja kecil sambil melirik kearah sebrang jalan dan yang benar saja seorang namja kini berdiri serta mengepalkan tangan ke arah sehun hingga membuat sehun menelan salivanya dengan sangat kasar. "hm ahjushi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk kabur dari sini? Aku takut dengannya... aku mohon." Ucap sehun sambil menarik-narik baju lengan suho dan sesekali manik matanya terus menatap lelaki yang ada disebrang sana.

Suho kini membopong tubuh mungil sehun dan menyuruh tao masuk ke mobil sebelum lelaki yang berada di sebrang itu mengejarnya. Sehun duduk di bangku belakang bersama tao sementara suho tetap di depan karena ia yang menyupir mobil audi itu. Kali ini sehun bisa bernafas lega serta kepalanya kini terus bersandar di bahu tegap tao. Sehun menitihkan air matanya secara pelahan hingga isak tangisnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya.

Suho kini melirik sekilas melalui kaca mobil yang ada di depannya, ia melihat tao yang juga ikut menangis sembari mengelus rambut rainbow milik sehun. "kenapa tadi sehunnie berlari eoh? Dan siapa namja menyeramkan tadi." Tanya suho dengan nada hati-hati.

"dia adalah paman sehun hiks.. dia kejam.. hiks dia sering memperlakukan sehun seperti seorang hewan. Sehun benci dia." Sehun terus menangis bahkan isaknya kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Deg_

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sehun yang masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu. "terus di mana orangtua sehun?" tanya suho kembali.

"Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal akhirnya paman sam dan bibi jung yang merawatku. Bibi jung sangat baik kepadaku berbeda dengan paman sam yang terus memukuliku saat bibi jung sedang bekerja."

_Deg_

Tao memeluk erat tubuh sehun yang terus menangis. Tao menahan tangisnya agar tidak buyar seketika. Otaknya kini terus berputar hingga akhirnya kenangan parah itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

_TBC/DELETE_

**_Replay Review :_**

_Baby Ziren KTS : ne, jeongmal gomawo chingu __J_

_Baekhyunniewife : Kris gege pergi ke hatiku kekeke~ #Diwushu Tao... maybe~hehehe_

_Ajib4ff : ne, Gomawo sudah review._

_KTHS : ne~ ini aku coba buat chapter 2. Thanks for all terutama doanya.. kekeke~_

_TaoKyu : kekeke~ secret can't be told :P thanks sudah review_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buyao likai wo (Jangan Tinggalkan aku)_**

Author : Huang Xiao Lun/ Nella Huang/ Nella Fujoshi

Pair : KrisTao, SuTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, HunHan, Chenmin, KaiSoo

Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Siwon, Kibum, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fams, Misteri, etc

Disclamer : SMEnt and EXO (* ofc GOD danshi, KrisTaoHun he Fiction ini sah milik saya. (titik tidak pake koma)

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, **_Italic : Flashback_**, etc..

Summary : misteri kematian keluarga kandung tao semakin tak terdengar terlebih ketika tao melarikan diri dari mension huang dan sekarang ia tinggal di panti asuhan beijing. Namun tao bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun, Xiumin dan juga yifan yang begitu baik terhadap tao. tetapi tanpa di sadari yifan memiliki sejuta rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dan yifan juga menghilang tanpa jejak ketika usianya beranjak 13tahun. #Summary gagal

**_Thanks for Review #BigHug_**

_Chapther 1_

"dia adalah paman sehun hiks.. dia kejam.. hiks dia sering memperlakukan sehun seperti seorang hewan. Sehun benci dia." Sehun terus menangis bahkan isaknya kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Deg_

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sehun yang masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu. "terus di mana orangtua sehun?" tanya suho kembali.

"Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal akhirnya paman sam dan bibi jung yang merawatku. Bibi jung sangat baik kepadaku berbeda dengan paman sam yang terus memukuliku saat bibi jung sedang bekerja."

_Deg_

Tao memeluk erat tubuh sehun yang terus menangis. Tao menahan tangisnya agar tidak buyar seketika. Otaknya kini terus berputar hingga akhirnya kenangan parah itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

_Chapter 2_

_Zitao kecil terus berlari seketika 2 pengawal utusan paman lin mengejarnya. Awalnya tao sangat kesusahan untuk berlari karena saat ini ia sedang membawa sebuah tas ransel berukuran besar dan juga boneka panda besar yang ia dapatkan ketika kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya tempo lalu._

_Semenjak ZiHao, kakak zitao meninggal... zitao berusaha untuk kabur dari mension namun usahanya terus menerus gagal tetapi setelah 3 hari akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dan itu semua atas pertolongan Tuhan dan juga Victoria nuna serta Jessica nuna –maid pribadi zitao dan zihao._

_Saat ini zitao sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah stasiun kereta dan tak lupa memesan sebuah tiket. Ya seperti dugaan kalian akhirnya tao terlepas Setelah hampir 2 jam tao berlari dari kejaran pengawal-pengawal itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu menunjukan pukul 2pm dan saat ini tao sudah sampai di beijing. Zitao kecil kini berjalan bingung serta menengok ke kanan dan kekiri. –sepertinya ia kehilangan sesuatu. Zitao membelalakan matanya ketika melihat seorang namja imut memeluk boneka pandanya, namja imut itu kini mulai masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hingga membuat zitao kecil berlari serta berteriak mengejar sang mobil namun tanpa terduga sebuah ferrari enzo kini melaju dengan amat sangat cepat. Mobil enzo itu menabrak zitao hingga membuat zitao kecil terbujur kaku di tempat kejadian, semua orang kini tampak panik begitu juga dengan mobil sedan yang membawa namja imut itu. Pemilik sedan itu keluar begitu juga dengan penumpang yang ada di dalam mobil sedan tersebut._

_"Ya tuhan..."_

_._

_._

_._

_7 orang namja kini sedang terduduk di sebuah ruangan Vip yang ada di rumah sakit. ke 7 namja itu terus menghela nafas sesekali menengok ke arah namja bermata panda yang sampai saat ini masih belum sadar. Bahkan namja kecil berambut blonde terus menatap dan memegang tangan sang namja panda itu._

_"Nyoya panda ireona. Hiks. Ireona." Isak namja berambut blonde yang bernama Yifan. "Ini boneka pandamu, aku sudah meminta baekkie untuk mengembalikannya kepadamu. Maafkan kami ne? Ayo, bangun" sambungnya hingga membuat ke empat namja dewasa yang ada di sana memandang kris –terharu, mungkin. sedangkan namja kecil yang bernama baekhyun kini sedang tertidur di sebuah pangkuan namja imut yang bernama Henry._

_Setelah melihat adegan mengharukan pasangan kecil ZiFan, ke empat namja yang bernama Zhoumi dan Henry (pemilik sedan) dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin (pemilik enzo) itu mulai berbicara. ZhouRy adalah pemilik panti asuhan korea-china sedangkan KyuMin adalah pemilik perusahaan game terbesar di asia. Dan setelah berbicara secara detail akhirnya Kyumin memutuskan untuk merawat zitao kecil namun dengan tegas zhoumi menghalangi niat tersebut dengan alasan ingin merawat zitao selama tiga tahun. Dan setelah 3 tahun kyumin dapat di perbolehkan untuk merawat zitao._

_._

_._

_._

_Seorang anak kecil bermata panda kini bergerak gelisah, ia sesekali menatap namja-namja yang sedang tertidur di sofa-sofa yang tersusun rapi yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang yang tao tempati saat ini. "uh.. di mana tao?" erangnya sambil terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Zitao membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat namja tampan yang berumur 10 tahun sedang tidur dan memegang erat tangan tao. Zitao juga shock ketika melihat boneka pandanya kini berada tak jauh dari penglihatannya._

_Henry segera bangun dari tidurnya dan ia juga melihat tao sudah sadar. henry kini menepuk pipi suaminya dengan pelan hingga membuat zhoumi –sang suami- membuka sayup-sayup mata terangnya. "kau sudah bangun baby?" tanya henry ke arah tao sambil menyenggol bahu dan juga terus menepuk pipi sang suami bahkan bukan hanya zhoumi saja yang bangun, tetapi Kyumin kini juga ikut terbangun dari tidurnya._

_Tao yang menyadari akan ucapan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang mengajak ia bicara."um.. ahjuchi di mana tao cekarang?" tanya tao mengedip-ngedipkan mata hingga membuatnya semakin lucu dan manis 'begitu manisnya dia. Andai aku punya anak.' Batin Henry dan Sungmin bebarengan. "ahjuchi... di mana tao cekarang?" ulang tao untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_Kyuhyun yang menyadari mulai mengeluarkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum cerah"di rumah sakit, maafkan kami ne.. tao. Karena kami, tao jadi seperti ini." kyuhyun memerintah kedua kakinya dan berjalan mendekati tao, begitu juga dengan sungmin yang mengekor di balik tubuh Kyuhyun, sang suami. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne, ahjuchi"ucap tao sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah namja yang sedari tadi memengang tangan kanan tao._

_"umm, tuan pangelan maaf bicakah tuan melepackan tangan tao?" bisik tao sambil menarik-narik tangan tao yang masih di genggam oleh yifan. yifan yang mendengar bisikan itu hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya serta membuka mata indahnya. Begitu juga dengan sungmin yang sudah di samping ranjang tao segera mengusap-usap rambut blonde milik kris._

_"uh nyonya panda rupanya sudah bangun. Hm maafkan yifan ne?" tao mengangguk kembali untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tao juga tak lupa untuk tersenyum manis menatap manik mata kelam yifan. 'aigo, begitu cantik dan manisnya nyonya panda.' Batin yifan berbunga-bunga._

_._

_._

_._

_Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kini bersendau gurau hingga membuat si namja kecil nan imut yang bernama baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apakah baekhyun melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya baehyun sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tindakannya itu membuat semua orang tertawa lepas._

_._

_._

_._

**_Kenangan itu, kenangan yang paling berharga bagi hidupku. Tuhan aku merindukannya, merindukan Yifan ge. –jiritan hati tao._**

_._

_._

_._

Tao dan suho kini terus memandangi namja kecil berambut rainbow yang sedang sibuk menyantap big escream sedangkan sehun yang di tatap oleh kedua namja tampan yang ada di samping dan depannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "eum.. ahjushi dan ahjumma tidak memakan escream ataupun makanannya?" tanya sehun hingga membuat suho dan tao sadar atas pikirannya masing-masing. 'ya tuhan andai nanti aku punya anak seperti dia' pikir suho dan tao sambil menoleh serta menatap sehun.

"um.. baby, apakah kamu mau tinggal di rumah keluarga ahjushi?" ucap suho tanpa berfikir ulang. Sedangkan tao yang ada di hadapan suho hanya mempu menatap suho tak percaya. 'bukankah di rumahnya sudah ada luhan? Kenapa ngajak anak kecil lagi sih?' batin tao menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya.

"Bukankah di rumah sudah ada luhan baby ya hyung? Biarkan sehun bersamaku saja." ucap tao hingga membuat sehun tersenyum manis menatap calon eommanya.

Suho yang mendengar ucapan tao hanya mengangguk pasrah sesekali memegang tangan tao yang memang sudah ada di atas meja. "baiklah, apapun yang baby inginkan. Hyung akan selalu memenuhinya."

Bulshing, itulah yang saat ini tao rasakan. Kedua pipinya kini bersemu merah dan itu semua membuat ia kembali kedalam kenangan beberapa tahun silam

_._

_._

_._

_Seorang namja tampan berambut blonde kini sibuk mendorong seorang namja kecil yang ada di atas kursi roda. Namja tampan itu kini mendorong menuju ke sebuah taman panti asuhan 'Star Manly' yang cukup di bilang luas. Setelah cukup berkeliling taman akhirnya namja tampan itu kini berhenti di sebuah pohon sakura dan pohon cemara yang cukup rungkut. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang sambil terus menatap namja yang ada di atas kursi roda._

_"Apakah gege lelah? Maafkan tao ne kalena meminta gege untuk keliling taman." Ucap tao sembari mendudukan kepalanya sedih. Sedangkan namja yang di panggil gege menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak, gege tidak lelah. Apapun yang peach inginkan, gege akan selalu memenuhinya walaupun pada akhirnya gege akan kehilangan semua." Ucap namja berambut blonde yang bernama yifan 'termasuk nyawaku sendiri' batin yifan meraih tangan tao serta mencium lembut punggung tangan itu._

**_Tuhan tolong jangan ambil malaikatku yang satu ini. tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengannya seperti Engkau memisahkan aku dengan keluarga-keluargaku yang lain –jirit tao dalam hati_**

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Air matanya terus menetes membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya, ia menangis dalam kehangatan, ia tersenyum dalam kedamaian, ia terluka dalam kenangan. Andai waktu dapat berjalan seperti ini._

_"gege hiks."_

_"ulljima peach. Gege akan selalu ada di sini. Gege tidak akan pergi" yifan mengulurkan tangannya mengusap liquid yang terus menetes membasahi paras cantik tao. 'kecuali jika tuhan telah berkehendak lain, peach' lanjutnya dalam hati rapuh yifan._

_Hening_

_Hening_

_Hening_

_"Peach.." gumam yifan menatap intes tao sementara yang di tatap hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang empu yang mengeluarkan suara. "Peach jika suatu hari aku lebih dulu pergi, apakah peach akan membenciku?" ucap yifan sembari menampilkan tersenyum miris._

_"maksud gege?" tao terus menatap yifan bingung, matanya juga kini mulai berlinang dan itu bertanda bahwa kejadian yang menyedihkan akan segera datang –cepat ataupun lambat. "gege? Maksud gege apa?" ulangnya menatap yifan yang masih terdiam dalam pikirannya._

_"Lupakan, jja sebaiknya kita kembali ke drom sebelum zhoumi ahjushi memarahi kita." Ucap yifan mengalihkan kata-katanya._

_._

_._

_._

"Ahjumma, apakah ahjumma mau jadi mama sehun" tanya sehun berulang kali hingga membuat tao menyadari bahwa ia sedang melamun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "hm.. ahjumma.. bagaimana? Ahjumma tidak mau ya? Karena sehun nakal?" sambungnya.

"eh? Ne, tentu saja hyung sangat menginginkan kalau sehun jadi anak angkat hyung." Trocos tao saat sudah sadar akan lamunannya itu. Suho yang masih ada di depan tao hanya menantap tao intens _'sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan sih? Kenapa dari kemarin baby melamun terus' _batin suho sembari menggaruk-garukan kepalanya

"gomawo, mommy. Sehun sangat menyayangi mommy." Ucap sehun sambil memeluk tubuh jangkung tao. Suho yang mendengar hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berkata "bagaimana dengan Daddy?" tao yang mendengar sebuah seruan yang dilontarkan suho hanya mampu mendeathglare suho mati-matian.

"sejak kapan ahjushi jadi daddynya sehun?" sindir sehun yang terus memeluk tao.

"sejak tao menjadi mommymu~ kekeke" sehun menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari suho. Sehun juga tak lupa melirik tao yang ada di pelukannya.

"mommy, apakah sehun juga harus memanggilnya daddy?" tanya sehun.

"Molla, terserah sehun saja." tao tersenyum menatap sehun hingga membuat sehun kini memasang pose berfikirnya. "hm... jika ahjushi menikah dengan mommy kelak, maka sehun akan memanggil ahjushi dengan sebutan daddy. Ottoke?" suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang di lontarkan sehun kepadanya. Suho kini menatap jam yang menempel di tangannya "Baiklah, berhubung kita sudah shopping dan belanja kebutuhan sehun sebaiknya kita segera pulang, aku tidak mau jika nanti kalian yang akan dapat amukan dari sang daddy evilkyu"

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan kini mendarat di kepala mulus suho hingga membuat suho kini mengadu sakit karena jitakan hangat dari sang pacar. Ya, suho dan tao sudah menjalin hubungan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, tetapi tetap saja tao lebih suka memanggil suho dengan sebutan kakak, karena bagi tao hatinya masih terisi oleh kenangan-kenangan indah antara ia dan juga yifan.

"HYA.. KAU BERANI MENGHINA PAPAKU eoh!" umpat tao dengan nada keras hingga membuat bulu kusuk sehun dan suho mendari berdiri. _'mati aku/ternyata mommy galak' batin suho dan sehun bebarengan._

.

.

.

"MWO?" pekik baekhyun dan kyuhyun serentak ketika mendengar penjelasan tao menenai anak angkatnya itu. Sedangkan sungmin kini terus membelai surai rambut rainbow milik sehun. 'cute' batin sungmin.

"ayolah pa~ apa papa tidak kasihan eoh melihat namja sekecil ini di siksa oleh pamannya sendiri. Lihatlah kulitnya yang putih ini jadi lembam oleh pukulan-pukulan pamannya itu" bujuk tao sambil memperlihatkan bekas pukulan dari paman sehun.

"baiklah, terserah kamu saja, asalkan itu tidak mengganggu kuliahmu."

"jeongmal gomawo Papa. Tao sangat sayang papa." Tao mencium pipi sang daddynya sekilas hingga membuat sang mommy mengkerucutkan bibirnya 10 cm "bagaimana dengan Mama? Tao tidak menyayangi mama eoh?" terang sang mama yang masih mengkerucutkan bibirnya hingga membuat tao memasang senyuman khasnya.

"ne, tao juga sangat menyayangi Mama, karena mama adalah yang terbaik." Ucap tao yang memeluk serta mencium pipi sang mama. Hingga membuat baekhyun, sehun dan suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tao yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu dan besok pagi aku akan membawa Luhan untuk kesini. Lagipula besok hari minggu." Ucap suho sembari berdiri dan tak lupa mencium tangan kedua orang tua tao.

Semua orang yang ada ditempat kini berdiri menatap kepergian suho sementara tao terus mengandeng tangan sehun dengan erat. "ne, hati-hati ge~" ucap tao hingga membuat suho kembali dan mengecup jidat tao sekilas serta tak lupa untuk menundukan badan setelah itu berjalan keluar dari rumah tao.

.

.

.

_Sejak peristiwa tao di temukan -dua minggu yang lalu. Tao kini semakin akrab dengan semua anak-anak di panti. Kondisi tubuh tao saat ini juga sangat baik, ia sudah bisa berjalan bahkan ia juga sudah bisa bermain seperti layaknya anak kecil berusia 7 tahun yang lainnya. Tao juga sekarang di daftarkan oleh pihak panti untuk menyekolahkan tao di tempat yang sama seperti baekhyun, xiumin, dan juga yifan._

_Kini tao, baekhyun, xiumin, dan namja korea-china duduk manis di sebuah kantin yang ada di sekolahan. Baekhyun sedang memakan beefnya, xiumin sedang memakan bakpao dan namja korea-china yang bernama chen terus menatap xiumin sembari menyedot orange jusnya, sementara tao? Tao sedang mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng beijing sembari menengok ke kanan dan kekiri._

_"tao kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya baekhyun mengelus surai rambut sang adik pandanya. Tao tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya terus mencari sosok yang ia harapkan. "tao mencari siapa eoh?" tanya baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_"tao mencali yifan ge. Apakah gege melihatnya?" tao akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap baekhyun dan terenyum cerah._

_"em.. my brother sedang di UKS. Mungkin penyakitnya kam... ups" chen menggerut dahinya dan menyesali ucapan bodohnya. "hm.. aku lupa jika ada tugas dari jia laoshi. Bye aku harus pergi~ bye chagi." Ucap chen menyentil dagu xiumin dan langsung pergi dari hadapan tao, baekhyun dan xiumin. 'apa-apaan sih dia' batin xiumin sembari menghela nafas beratnya._

_"maksud ucapannya apa ge? tao tidak mengelti dan cebenalnya dia itu ciapa cih kok dia memanggil yifan ge dengan cebutan **my brother?**" tanya tao bertubi-tubi. Ya, chen adalah seorang anak keluarga kaya yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan bisnis handpone canggih. Walaupun chen adalah seorang anak kaya raya tetapi ia tidak pernah menyombongkan dirinya._

_"molla tao~ gege juga tidak mengerti. Dia adalah anak dari keluarga Kim, pemilik perusahaan samsung." Ujar xiumin yang masih terus sibuk dengan bakpaonya itu. Sementara tao hanya mengagguk mengerti._

_"sepertinya chenmu itu mengetahui rahasia kris selama ini. bagaimana menurutmu hyung? Apakah kau setuju" sekaran giliran baekhyun yang mengeluarkan peryataan bodoh dan xiumin pun juga mengangguk setuju._

_Tunggu!_

_"apa maksudmu dengan ucapan '**Chenmu'** baekhyun-ah?" tanya xiumin menyadari ucapan penuh makna yang di lontarkan di mulut indah baekhyun. "yah.. seperti dugaan semua orang bahwa chen adalah milik hyung.. kekeke~ kajja tao-ie" baekhyun berdiri dan berlari kecil meninggalkan xiumin ia juga tak luput menarik tangan tao paksa._

_"KYA.. BYUN BAEKHYUN SETAN! AGRH!" umpat xiumin yang menyadari kebodohannya itu._

_"kekeke~" kekeh baekhyun hingga membuat tao menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya dan bergumam "tao tidak mengelti. Aish.." umpat tao pelan._

_"suatu saat kau akan mengerti hasil percintaan di antara mereka. Dan mengenai yifan, sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung ke chen keke~" Tao mengangguk setuju dan kembali mensejajarkan langkah kecilnya menuju ke arah kelasnya berada._

_._

_._

_._

_Seorang namja kini terbujur lemas di lantai ruang UKS. Tangan kanan namja itu terus meraih almari yang berisi obat-obat sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat rambut-rambut blondenya. 'Tuhan tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Aku ingin membahagiakan Peac~'_

_Brugh_

_Namja tampan itu kini masih tergeletak di lantai Uks. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja bersuara emas mulai masuk kedalamnya, alangkah kagetnya ia, namja bersuara emas itu melihat namja berambut blonde pingsan tak berdaya di atas lantai._

_"Oh my God~ Brother~"_

TBC

Pertanyaan :

**Thor, Luhan itu siapa?** : "dia itu adik kandungnya suho. Di chapter depan akan di jelasin"

**Thor Kris sakit ya? Sakit apa? Nanti dia meninggal ga?** : "iya dia sakit~ nanti akan di jelasin secara detail~ kemungkinan, kris tidak meninggal tergantung mood author kekeke~"

**Chen itu siapanya kris? bukankah kris tinggal di panti? **: "chen itu saudara sepupunya kris~ kris adalah orang kaya namun kris ingin tinggal di panti karena di mension wu dia kesepian, walaupun dia punya adik (namanya rahasia) tetapi tetap juga kris merasa kesepian karena adiknya itu orangnya judes dan galak."

**Kenapa kris tidak tinggal di rumahnya chen?** : "karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga chen lagi pula kris juga bisa meminta maid pribadinya (henry) untuk memasukkan kris ke panti asuhan milik pacarnya henry."

Thor juga minta repiew yang sebanyak banyaknya, biar author jadi semangat buatnya. Jeongmal gomawo~ buing-buing bareng tao gege dan peliharaannya #plak

Mungkin nanti saat di chapter 3 tetap ga ada yang review mungkin aku akan menghentikan nih FF. Kekeke~

Zaijian~

Gomawo yang sudah mau review FF ABAL BIN GAJE milik saya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Buyao Likai Wo (Jangan tinggalkan aku)**

_Chapter 2_

_Seorang namja kini terbujur lemas di lantai ruang UKS. Tangan kanan namja itu terus meraih almari yang berisi obat-obat sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat rambut-rambut blondenya. 'Tuhan tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Aku ingin membahagiakan Peac~'_

_Brugh_

_Namja tampan itu kini masih tergeletak di lantai Uks. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja bersuara emas mulai masuk kedalamnya, alangkah kagetnya ia, namja bersuara emas itu melihat namja berambut blonde pingsan tak berdaya di atas lantai._

_"Oh my God~ Brother~"_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 3_

_Chen kini terjalan tegap sambil terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. 'dasar xiuxiu.. aish kau membuatku gila.'_

_Oh perkenalkan chen adalah anak dari keluarga kim. Ia adalah tergolong anak orang kaya walaupun dia orang kayak tetapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah menyombongkan diri seperti keluarga kandungnya yang lain. chen dan baekhyun kini berusia 8 tahun, xiumin dan yifan berusia 10 tahun sedangkan tao sendiri saat ini masih berusia 7 tahun._

_Chen terus memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah menuju ke ruang UKS. Kenapa chen ke sana? Karena chen sedang merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak enak hati terlebih saat pendengar bahwa yifan, saudara sepupunya tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Chen juga tau jika yifan tidak ada di antara mereka berarti penyakit yifan kambuh, penyakit yang mungkin sangat berbahaya._

_Cklek_

_Pintu UKS kini terbuka menampilkan chen yang mulai mengintip di balik pintu. Chen sangat shock ketika melihat saudaranya itu terbujur kaku di atas lantai._

_"Oh my God~Brother~" pekik chen sembari mengangkat tubuh besar milik yifan._

_"sebenarnya di mana sih penjaga UKS! Aish.. tidak tanggung jawab!" umpat chen membaringkan tubuh yifan ke atas ranjang._

_Chen segera berjalan ke arah meja yang terdapat telp. Chen juga tak lupa menelepon seseorang dan meminta bantuan untuk yifan._

_"wei.. henry ahjumma, bisakah kau kesini? Kris ge dalam bahaya, ya Tuhan.. aku bingung.."_

_"..."_

_"iya, sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh lagi."_

_"..."_

_"di tempat biasa"_

_"..."_

_"cepatlah, karena sekarang telinga dan hidungnya keluar darah"_

_"..." _

_"nde, arraso. Aku akan menjaganya."_

_PIIIIPPPP_

_"ya Tuhan kris ge~ kenapa kau tidak mau di periksa eoh? Kalau sudah seperti ini bagaimana coba? Huuft." Dumel chen pada dirinya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

Sang surya mulai terpasang cerah di atas langit sana, memancarkan sinar yang begitu terang hingga membuat sang pancaran kini memantul indah dan tak lupa masuk ke dalam celah ventilasi rumah besar pemilik perusahaan gamegyu ini.

Brukkk

"Hya.. Chan ge jangan mengganggu baekhyun ge~ hush sana duduk di sana saja atau panggilkan sehunnie yang di taman." Trocos tao sembari memukul pelan punggung chanyeol dengan spatula. Saat ini tao dan baekhyun sedang memasak di dapur, sedangkan Kyumin sedang di kantor –mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Chanyeol yang baru datang segera memeluk tubuh baekhyun posesif hingga membuat baekhyun menyenggol tao yang masih membalik beef dan oleh sebab itu juga tao mengomel di tempat.

"ne" jawab chanyeol sambil berjalan ke meja makan hingga membuat baekhyun terkekeh geli. Chanyeol duduk manis dan mengeluarkan kata-katanya "umm.. tao, sehun itu siapa?" chanyeol juga tidak lupa untuk menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Dia anakku!"

"MWO?"

_._

_._

_._

_Sebuah mobil putih kini berhenti di depan ruang UKS yang tempatnya strategis dari jalan utama. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu mulai berhamburan keluar serta mengangkat seseorang yang belum sadar sama sekali._

_Di lain pihak kini tao duduk memandang kosong papan tulis. Pikirannya kini terus tertuju pada yifan. ia menghela nafas sesekali menundukkan kepalanya 'kelas kosong itu sangat membosankan. Huft dan sebenarnya yifan ge ada di mana sih? Kenapa aku sulit sekali bertemu dengan dirinya hari ini..' batinnya menatap kembali papan tulis yang ada di depan._

_"eh eh.. apakah itu yifan ge? Diakan, Senior dan ketua osis yang tampan itu?" ungkap seorang yeoja yang terus memandang keluar jendela._

_"jadi selama ini yang sering pingsan di UKS dia? Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya" ungkap yeoja yang lain._

_Tao kini mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela menatap apa yang di tatap para yeoja itu. "yifan ge!" pekik tao yang mulai keluar dari kelas dan berlari ke arah tempat UKS._

_Terlambat, terlambat sudah.. mobil putih yang di yakini ambulance kini sudah pergi meninggalkan tao. Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan sesekali menundukan kepalanya sedih._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_"t-tao, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya chen memegang bahu tao._

_"tao cedang..."_

_Hening_

_Hening_

_"em.. chen-ge, ap-apakah tadi yifan ge?"_

_Chen menatap sekilas raut wajah sedih tao dan tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kebohongan yang akan ia lontarkan "hahaha~ kata siapa? Di sedang di kelas saat ini. waeyo?"_

_"katamu yifan ge di ukc dan aku takut jika tadi yang di bawa ambulance itu adalah yifan ge. Teluc kenapa gege di cini?"_

_"oh ternyata tadi yifan ge sedang di Toilet, dia sedang pup. Hm a-aku di sini sedang... sedang mengambil obat gosok, tiba-tiba saja badanku bersuhu dingin." Bohongnya lagi._

_"oh begitu, baiklah. Jja ge~" tao tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya menuju ke arah kelasnya. Sementara chen mulai bergumam "maafkan aku tao, jika aku berbohong.. karena aku juga sudah janji kepada kris-ge untuk tidak mengatakan ini kepada semua orang" chen tersenyum miris dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya._

_._

_._

_._

"Annyeong hyung" teriak seorang namja kecil berparas cantik berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap tao yang sedang membawa pancake berukuran besar. Tao tersenyum dan meletakkan pancake itu ke atas meja dapur. "baby lulu~ kau sudah datang eoh? Hah aku sungguh merindukkanmu~ hm lulu mau makan apa? Nanti hyung akan buatkan." Tao membungkuk serta menyentil hidung luhan.

"terserah, hyung.. kekeke~" luhan tersenyum sesekali menengok ke samping. "btw di mana anak kecil itu hyung? kata suho hyung d~"

"dia sedang di taman dengan chanyeol ge~ jja, bawa dia kemari.. suruh makan ne?" luhan mengangguk serta tak lupa berjalan menuju ke arah taman belakang rumah.

Setelah sampai di taman, luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya serta mematung di tempat kejadian. Luhan melihatnya, melihat namja yang pernah ia temui 1 tahun yang lalu namja yang menyelamatkan luhan dari kepungan anak kecil yang membencinya.

.

.

.

_Luhan berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari kejaran para uke yang tidak menyukai luhan. Luhan memang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, karena ia adalah namja uke idaman hingga membuat namja uke dan yeoja yang tidak menyukainya mengejar dan membully luhan._

_Hooss_

_Hooss_

_Hoosss_

_Luhan kini masuk di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia bersembunyi di sana, luhan merogoh masker yang ada di tasnya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Luhan juga tidak lupa untuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dan binggo.. seseorang namja tampan kini menangis di samping gundukan tanah._

_"Hiks.. papa mama.. kenapa sehun juga tidak di ajak.. hiks sehun takut.. sehun takut sendirian.." luhan berjalan mendekat serta tak lupa untuk menyondorkan saputangan untuk namja tampan itu._

_"ini." ucap luhan sembari tersenyum dan kembali mengeluarkan ucapannya. "Tuhan tolong berikan anak ini sebuah bintang yang akan menemaninya hingga ia tak merasa kesepian lagi." namja tampan itu menatapnya, menatap luhan yang berdoa dengan sungguh, sungguh._

_"kau siapa?" tanya namja itu dingin sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan luhan._

_"aku lulu.. kalau kamu? Hey, please jangan pergi dulu. Aku mohon." Pinta luhan sambil menarik baju namja dingin itu._

_"mau aku pergi mau tidak itu bukan urusanmu!" Namja itu tetap pergi dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari makam tersebut. Dan seperti dugaan luhan orang-orang itu masih di sana, ia masih mencari-cari luhan._

_"itu dia." Teriak seorang yeoja sambil menarik luhan dengan kasar hingga membuat luhan mengaduh sakit. sekarang rambut-rambut luhan kini di jambak dan sesekali wajahnya di tampar oleh seorang namja uke._

_"Kau sudah berani-beraninya mencari mas~~~"_

_Brugh_

_Namja berstatus uke itu terbujur lemas di tanah. Namja itu baru saja di pukul oleh namja –yang bersifat dingin tadi-. Sementara yeoja dan yang lainnya membulatkan mata tidak percaya._

_"MWO? Oh Sehun.. ketua taekwondo di XO junior school?" _

_"Jika kalian masih mengganggu namja imut ini. kalian aku habisi!" ucap sehun hingga membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kini menelan saliva dengan amat sangat kasar serta sesekali mereka ada yang terbirit-birit dan segera kabur. Sehun yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan luhan membulatkan matanya dan terus bergumam "terima kasih"_

.

.

.

**_Kau tau? Aku mencarimu, aku merindukanmu, berkat bantuanmu sekarang aku tidak pernah sekalipun di bully, aku tidak pernah di lempari sampah, aku tidak pernah di caci maki mereka. Hiks jeongmal gomawo._**

Namja kecil yang bernama sehun terus menatap sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup luas sedangkan namja tinggi terus memperhatikan sehun dengan seksama. Namja tinggi itu bernama chanyeol. semenjak tao menceritakan tentang sehun, chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dan menemani anak angkat tao yang bernama sehun itu.

"sehunnie, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kaburnya?"

"susah ahjushi, kemarin aja sehun kabur sewaktu paman sam pergi untuk membeli makanan" Sehun terdiam kembali untuk beberapa saat. "tapi sial, dia menemukanku saat ia hendak pulang. Dan oleh sebab itu aku berlari hingga mobil ahjushi dan mommy datang" sambungnya.

"jadi selama ini sehun dirumah terus? Tidak sekolah?" tanya chanyeol yang masih terus menatap sehun. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa kehadiran luhan. Luhan ada di sana, luhan di belakang mereka.

"dulu sehun pernah sekolah di XO junior school tapi gara-gara paman sam tau sehun berusaha untuk kabur jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyekolahkan sehun lagi"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Luhan yang ada di belakang hanya mampu terdiam tidak percaya. **_Orang yang selama ini aku cari ada di sini, ada di depanku. Tuhan tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengannya lagi. _**luhan menangis dan entahlah dorongan dari siapa hingga luhan memeluk erat tubuh sehun "hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. aku mohon." Ucap luhan tanpa di sadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak tao terus sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan sesekali mendomel karena sehun, chanyeol dan juga luhan belum juga kembali dari taman.

"chagi, aku sungguh merindukanmu" ucap suho memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang. Tao tersenyum dan membalikkan badan menatap suho.

"ah hyung, kenapa baru masuk? Hm bisakah kamu membantuku memanggil anak-anak yang di taman." Ucap tao sekilas melirik seorang namja kecil berkulit tan yang ada di sebelah suho.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan tetanggamu, dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga si kecil ini. dan oleh sebab itu aku menyuruh luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu." jawab suho melepaskan pelukan tao.

"oh begitu, jja panggilkan mereka" ucap tao sembari menjongkok menyamai tinggi anak kecil yang berkulit tan. "kai-ah.. sudah makan?" sambungnya.

Anak kecil yang bernama kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "taemin mommy belum masak. Mommy dan daddy langsung berangkat kerja." Ucap kai sedih.

"oh begitu.. kajja makan bersama.."

"ne, eomma. Gomawo." Ucap kai senang sembari memeluk tubuh tao erat.

Kai adalah tetangga baru, ia tinggal di samping rumah tao sejak 8 bulan yang lalu. Walaupun mereka baru kenal tetapi mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain, bahkan kai juga menganggap tao adalah eommanya sendiri. Kai jarang sekali mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, karena kedua orang tua kai juga jarang di rumah hingga sering kali kai di rumah bersama maid yang ada di rumahnya dan apabila ia sedang bosan ia tinggal di rumah tao. Kai sangat menyayangi tao sebagai eomma angkatnya. Kai juga teman sekolah luhan sejak 8 bulan yang lalu dan itu juga tidak heran jika setiap hari minggu kai dan luhan bermain bersama di rumah tao.

.

.

.

_Zitao kecil, yifan, baekhyun, xiumin, dan juga chen saat ini sedang duduk manis di atas kursi taman bermain yang letaknya tidak jauh dari panti dan juga rumahnya chen. Mereka berlima sedang memakan es cream dengan lahap kecuali yifan kecil yang terus menatap paras cantik zitao kecil hingga membuat zitao memiringkan kepalanya menaikkan satu alisnya bingung "ada yang calah dengan muka tao ya gege?" yifan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum menawan. Zitao menyondorkan es cream yang ada di genggamannya "gege, mau ec cleam punya tao?"yifan mengangguk hingga membuat chen menatapnya kaget._

_TUNGGU! JANGAN DI MAKAN_

_Chen membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang saat ini yifan santap. __**'yifan bodoh.. aish..'**_

_PLUK_

_Chen menepis tangan tao hingga membuat es cream yang tao pegangi menjadi tumpah. __**Percuma saja chen, yifan sudah mencicipi es cream itu, aish semua jadi kacau. **__Yifan dan chen mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat liquid turus menetes perlahan di kedua mata indah tao "hiks chen ge jahat. Padahal tao tidak meracuni yifan ge.. hiks tao hanya.. hiks" zitao kecil berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat sementara baekhyun dan xiumin mengejar tao sesekali baekhyun mendumel karena kelakuan chen "kau puas membuat tao menangis eoh?"._

_Chen kini merasa bersalah sedangkan yifan ia tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh anggota tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Kedua tangannya mecengkaram rambut-rambutnya dengan amat sangat kuat. "Au... asss... chen.. ambilkan obat...ku ahhh"_

_Brugh_

_Yifan terjatuh, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Seluruh badannya bergetar sesekali tangan-tangannya terus mencengkram rambut blondenya. "Aish.. pabbo! Pabbo! Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh sih yifan ge. Aish.."chen mengambil obat dan air mineral yang ada di dalam tas yifan dan meminumkannya. _

_Setelah yifan boleh pulang setelah di rawat di rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu, semua makanan yifan selalu terkontrol dengan baik. bahkan sekecil apapun makanan yang membahayakan nyawanya... chen, zhoumi dan henry selalu melarangnya._

**_"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kris dok?" tanya zhoumi saat mereka (zhoumi dan henry) masuk ke ruangan sang dokter._**

**_"ini sangat buruk. Kanker otak yang di alami kris semakin memburuk saat ini kanker yang di alami kris sudah stadium 2. Saya takut jika penyakit ini semakin bertambah begitu cepat terlebih tekanan-tekanan yang ia alami saat ini.. tapi saya sangat lega karena adanya zitao yang mengurangi tekanan masalah keluarganya."_**

**_"jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan dok?"_**

**_"kalau bisa kalian menyarankan kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menghentikan perceraian dan lebih perduli dengan keadaan kris wu."_**

**_"tapi dok, itu tidak mungkin. itu sangat mustahil untuk kami." Sahut henry._**

**_Dokter chan adalah dokter yang selalu menangani kris. ia juga mengerti semua perkembangan dari kris baik secara fisik, kegiatan dan yang lainnya._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Semua orang kini duduk manis di atas kursi makan... walaupun mereka belum sekalipun memnyentuh makanan itu, mereka terus tercengang mendengar segelintir cerita masa lalu luhan.. "jadi kalian sebelumnya sudah saling bertemu" tanya baekhyun saat mendengar secuil cerita dari luhan.

"ne, waktu itu luhan sedang di kejar dan mau di bully oleh namja uke dan yeoja yang membanci luhan. Tetapi dengan adanya sehun, luhan tidak pernah di bully lagi oleh mereka namun saat mereka tau bahwa sehun keluar dari sekolahnya, mereka membully luhan lagi hingga akhirnya kai datang dan menjaga luhan" ucap luhan sembari menengok ke arah kai yang sibuk memandang beef dengan ganas.

"hmm.. begitu, jadi saat ini sehun tidak bersekolah lagi?" tanya baekhyun tersenyum menawan.

"ne" sehun menundukan kepalanya " tetapi sehun ingin sekolah lagi. hiks" sambungnya.

Tao mendekatkan diri di samping sehun memeluknya "nanti eomma akan daftarkan sehun di sekolah yang sama seperti luhan dan juga kai. Ottoke?" sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sekilas "jinja eomma?" tao mengagguk dan menjawab "tapi sehun harus janji kepada eomma.. sehun tidak boleh menangis lagi dan harus rajin belajar dengan giat. Okay a?"

Sehun membalas pelukan tao dengan sangat erat "jeongmal gomawo eomma. Hiks sehun sangat menyayangi eomma." Suho, chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat adegan ini.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Suara cell phone chanyeol kini bergetar begitu keras. Hingga membuat baekhyun mendengus sebal. "aku lupa mengambil minuman untuk sehun baby." ucap baekhyun mulai bangun, namun belum sempat melangkah tangan baekhyun di pegang erat chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh harapan menatap baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun terdiam tanpa menatap paras chanyeol.

"yeoboseo.."

"..."

"ah.. ne.. krystal-sii. Aku sudah menggantinya, nanti Mr Shin yang akan ke sana, hari ini aku sedang ada janjian dengan CALON ISTRIKU."

"..."

"ah ne, terimakasih atas dukunganmu. Nanti akan aku sampaikan kepadanya."

"..."

"nde."

PIIIIPPP

Suho menaikkan alisnya "kenapa lagi dengannya eoh? Dia terus memintamu untuk balikan lagi?" tanya suho tanpa merasa berdosa.

Pletak

Tao menjitak kepala suho lumayan keras hingga membuat suho mengaduh kasit sesekali mengusap kepalanya bahkan luhan adik kandungnya menatap suho tajam "kenapa aku punya kakak kandung seBAIK ini yah.. sangking baiknya hingga ia tak menyadari kebodohannya." Umpat luhan pelan namun suho masih bisa mendengarnya.

"lepaskan yeollie.." ucap baekhyun sembari terus melepaskan genggaman kuat dari chanyeol. "hiks.. yeollie aku mohon lepaskan, bukankah krystal noona sudah meneleponmu eoh?" chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar isakan dari baekhyun.

"dengarkan aku baekkie, dia hanya menanyakan tentang penggantian program baru yang ada di perusahaan.. dan masalah itu aku tidak pernah..." ucap chanyeol terputus... "aku mohon hiks lepaskan aku.."

Chanyeol melepaskan pengangannya itu hingga membuat baekhyun berlari ke arah kamarnya. "tenangnya hyung, biar baekkie hyung aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap tao tegas dan berjalan menuju ke kamar baekhyun.

Kai, sehun dan luhan tercengang melihat tingkah laku orang dewasa yang menurut mereka sangat aneh dan lucu.

_._

_._

_._

_Yifan duduk manis menatap tao, baekhyun dan xiumin yang sedang bermain di sebrang. yifan menundukan kepalanya sejenak menahan liquid yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya. Kini yifan terus menyesali tentang semuanya. "kenapa gege tidak ikut belmain? Kenapa gege duduk di cini cendiri?" tanya tao yang ternyata sudah berada di samping yifan. yifan memeluknya, ia memeluk tao dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis, ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan tao "hiks peach, maafkan gege.. maafkan jika nanti gege tidak bisa menemani peach lagi. hiks.. maafkan gege hiks jeongmal mianhae" yifan terus menangis tersedu-sedu..._

**_ia sudah bingung, ia putus asa, ia terluka, ia tidak lagi bisa berbuat apapun untuk si kecil tao._**

_"apa makcud gege.. hiks jangan tinggalkan tao.. jika gege pelgi bagaimana dengan tao? Gege tega membialkan tao cendilian, gege tega membialkan tao menangic ceperti dulu. Hiks gege jahat.."_

_"hiks peach, hiks ulljima.. bukan maksud gege.."_

_"gege jahat" tao melepaskan pelukan di antara mereka dan pergi meninggalkan yifan sendiri "gege jahat.. tao membenci gege"_

_JDER_

_Seperti hantaman sang petir membuat yifan terdiammencerna ucapan tao. "Hiks tao.. maafkan gege.. gege janji jika Tuhan mengizinkan gege untuk hidup sekali lagi, gege akan memecahkan masalah keluargamu dan menjagamu.. hiks"_

_._

_._

_._

Suho, chanyeol, kai, sehun dan luhan masih duduk di atas kursi di ruang makan. Luhan dan suho teus menghela nafas, chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri, sehun mengaduk-aduk makanannya sedangkan kai memainkan jemari lentiknya.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Sebuah telepon rumah kini berdering di ruang keluarga hingga membuat suho dan sehun berdiri dan menuju ke arah di mana bunyi itu berdering.

"Wey.. nuguya?" ucap suho mengawali pembicaraan.

"bisakah aku berbicara dengan tao atau baekhyun?"

"maaf mereka sedang ngambek, maaf sebelumnya ini siapa?" sehun melotot ketika mendenger ucapan suho yang begitu frontal.

"ini aku xiumin teman kecil tao dan baekhyun. Maaf anda orang tuanya ya?"

"tidak, aku calon suaminya. Btw ada perlu apa? Nanti saya sampaikan.

"oh yifan ge? Besok aku pindah ke korea bersama anakku.."

"yifan? ani, aku suho.. oh okay baiklah nanti akan saya sampaikan."

"oh maaf.. hm terimakasih suho-sii"

PIIPP

Suho mematikan percakapan di antara mereka dan mulai menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya bingung. "yifan? hm kau tau baby sehun?" sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_._

_._

_._

_2 tahun setengah sudah tao hidup di panti bersama baekhyun, yifan dan juga xiumin. Tao kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, ia satu kamar dengan yifan. sedangkan baekhyun dengan xiumin. Tao terus melamun sembari memeluk boneka panda yang cukup besar. "kenapa yifan ge jalang tidul belcama tao lagi ya? Apa yifan ge membenci tao hiks. Tao memang jahat ya.. hiks tao bodoh.." zitao kecil terus memukul kepalanya bergumam jika dia begitu bodoh hingga membuat yifan membencinya._

_Tanpa di sadari seorang namja kecil nan tampan kini berdiri di hadapan tao, ia memegang erat tangan tao, agar tao tidak lagi memukul kepalanya terus menerus. "jangan melukai dirimu seperti itu peach, gege tidak membenci tao, gege Cuma ingin jalan-jalan bersama henry hyung saja." yifan tersenyum hingga membuat tao menghentikan tangisannya._

_"jinja, gege tidak membenci tao?" yifan lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia menyondorkan sebuah bungkusan kotak besar. "kemarin waktu gege ke pergi, gege membeli oleh-oleh ini untuk tao. Dan lihatlah tao, bagaimana dengan style baru gege.. hehe lucu atau jelek?" tanya yifan berusaha untuk tidak menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu._

_Tao membuka bingkisan itu dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya, terdapat kotak music yang di dalamnya ada naga dan panda, gantungan kunci naga, kalung, dan boneka panda yang bernama wu yifan. "hiks gomawo..." tao tersenyum dan menatap yifan penuh arti. "gege mencukur semua rambut gege? Aishi.. gege semakin tampan.." tao memeluk yifan dan mencium pipi kanannya. "jeongmal gomawo pangeran yifan.. kekeke~"_

_Bulshing_

_Itulah yang saat ini yifan rasakan. __**Tao andai kau tau bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita.**_

_Setelah 2,5 tahun lamanya penyakit kanker yifan semakin parah bahkan di tahun ini kanker otaknya sudah mencapai stadium akhir __**mengenaskan bukan? **__setelah di bujuk berulang kali akhirnya yifan mau menjalankan terapi serta operasinya dan itu semua berkat nama __**Huang zitao. **__dan juga minggu kemarin yifan pergi ke LA untuk terapi bersama dengan henry dan juga keluarga besar yifan. setelah orang tua yifan menyadari bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya, mereka memutuskan untuk membatalkan perceraian mereka. Sungguh tragis kisah hidup yifan, keluarganya kembali bahagia di saat yifan sudah sekarat._

_"jangan tinggalkan tao lagi ya gege. Janji?" ucap tao membuyarkan lamunan yifan. yifan mengangguk serta tersenyum hingga membuat tao memeluk yifan dengan sangat erat. 'maafkan aku peach, mungkin ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir.. aku harus kembali menjalankan terapi di LA lagi. aku janji akan kembali dan memecahkan masalah keluargamu itu. aku janji."_

_TBC/DELETE_

_Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, mohon review.. Gomawo :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Buyao Likai Wo (Jangan tinggalkan aku)**

.

.

Chapter 3

_"jangan tinggalkan tao lagi ya gege. Janji?" ucap tao membuyarkan lamunan yifan. yifan mengangguk serta tersenyum hingga membuat tao memeluk yifan dengan sangat erat. 'maafkan aku peach, mungkin ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir.. aku harus kembali menjalankan terapi di LA lagi. aku janji jika nanti Tuhqn mengizinkanku hidup kembali, aku akan kembali dan memecahkan masalah keluargamu itu. aku janji."_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah sehun tinggal di rumah tao dan sebulan sudah ia berteman baik dengan luhan namun tidak dengan kai, karena bagi kai sehun adalah penghambat hubungan dirinya dengan luhan.

Kini sehun luhan kai duduk dalam keheningan di sebuah taman belakang rumah tao. Mereka semua diam tanpa berkata sacuil katapun, hingga akhirnya suara teriakan keras terdengar jelas di arah dapur.

"AGRH... JUN MA HAO...! HENTI...Ahhhh...Kan!"

Luhan sehun dan kai berlari ke arah suara teriakan itu. namun kali ini luhanlah yang paling semangat "HYA... Angel pervert! Aish memalukan..."

Brugh

Suho terjatuh di atas lantai karena dorongan dan pukulan dari luhan adik kandungnya. "kya.. KIM LUHAN apa yang kau lakukan.. Au.. Appo!" Sehun, kai, tao yang melihat keganasan luhan hanya mampu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya _'ternyata luhan sangat ganas!' _batin mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

_3_ _tahun sudah tao tinggal di panti asuhan milik zhoumi dan tepat hari ini perjanjian itu mulai berlangsung, perjanjian bahwa tao akan menjadi anak angkat dari keluarga kaya pemilik gamegyu._

_Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu kris menghilang setelah memberikan tao kado itu, begitu juga dengan xiumin yang sekarang di angkat keluarga chen untuk menjadi anak angkatnya, dan sekali lagi itu karena chen yang memintanya._

_"tao tidak mau pindah ke kolea, tao mau menunggu wufan ge kembali. Tao juga tidak mau belpicah dengan baekhyun ge"_

_Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya dan kembali tersenyum "jika tao pindah ke korea nanti tao akan senang.. ne, baekhyun juga ikut tao kok. Dia akan selalu bersama dengan tao, betulkan dadd?"_

_"ne.. daddy juga janji akan membawa tao ke china sebulan_ _sekali"kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah calon anak angkatnya itu. "apakah tao tidak ingin membalaskan dendam tao ke paman tao itu" sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya_

_PLETAK_

_Kyuhyun meringis saat menerima jitakan keras dari istrinya tercinta. "appo!"_

_Hening,_

_Tao mulai berfikir dengan keras __**ada benarnya juga hm baiklah. **__"baiklah, tao telima tapi ahjuchi haluc janji kepada tao tentang itu cemua. Ottoke?"_

_Kyuhyun dan sungmin tersenyum dan sesekali menganggu mantap. "ne, kami janji"_

_Sejak saat itu tao dan baekhyun pindah ke korea pada tanggal 15 tao dan baekhyun juga sangat menyenangkan di tambah teman baru mereka suho dan chanyeol._

.

.

**_Kenangan sekecil apapun tak akan pernah aku lupakan... walaupun kenangan yang menyakitkan sekalipun, aku akan tetap menyimpannya di memori otakku. –aku merindukanmu~_**

.

.

Suho terus meringis kesakitan pada pinggangnya akibat pukulan ganas dari luhan. Suho memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan tao, sedangkan tao memijat mijat badan suho dengan tangan panjangnya. Suho kembali mengeluarkan smirknya dan mulai menggesekkan kepalanya ke jr tao hingga membuat tao mendesah "AKH..."

Pletak

Setelah mendesah tao segera menjitak kepala suho dengan sangat keras, "ya, chagi.. appo!"

Brugh

Sekarang gantian luhan yang memukul perut kakaknya dengan sangat keras "kau masih mau mengganggu tao umma eoh? agrh.. kau mau adikmu yang tampan ini memukulmu hingga babak belur." Ucap luhan dengan nada sinis dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Suho bangun dari posisinya memandang datar ke arah tao sedangkan tao mengangkat bahu acuh. "gara-gara luhan kamu ajarin bela diri jadinya begini dach aku yang terus jadi sasaran empuknya." Dumelnya namun tetap saja tao tidak perduli.

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Tao menatap ke arah suho dengan tatapan _'gege bukakan dong.. aku malas nih'_ begitulah dan dengan cekatan suho berjalan membukakan pintu.

"bisakah aku bertemu dengan huang zitao ataupun baekhyun?"

Suho membuka pintunya semakin lebar, bertanda mempersilahkan namja imut ini untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga gamegyu. "baekhyun sedang pergi dengan keluarga chingunya."

Xiumin mengangguk dan terus mengikuti suho menuju ke arah ruang keluarga. "chagi, ada tamu.. jja, silahkan masuk" ucap suho tersenyum dan keluar, sedangkan tao yang mengerti mulai mempersilahkan tamu itu duduk di dekat luhan, kai, dan sehun.

Tao berdiri, berjalan ke arah suho yang sudah beranjak pergi. "gege mau ke kantor?" tanya tao saat ia sudah di depan suho, calon suaminya. Tao juga tidak lupa untuk memperbaiki dasi suho yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"tentu saja, lagipula ini juga sudah jam 11." Jawab suho sembari mengecup kening tao saat tao sudah selesai memperbaiki dasinya.

"baiklah, hati-hati ge"

"ne, chagi.. jeongmal saranghae." Lagi-lagi suho mencium kening tao untuk yang terakhir kali.

"nde, aku tau." Setelah mendengar ucapan itu suho berjalan keluar rumah sedangkan tao berjalan ke arah di mana tamu itu berada.

Tao tersenyum ke arah tamu itu dan sesekali mengedipkan matanya ke arah anak-anak yang masih setia di sana. "bukankah kalian ada sekolah nanti siang, jam 1 ya? Kenapa kalian tidak siap-siap atau sekedar belajar?"

Sehun mengangguk "nde mom.. sehun akan siap-siap sekarang saja."

Kai juga sama dengan sehun, mengaggukkan kepalanya pasrah "kai pulang dulu umma. Kai lupa jika tadi kai belum mengerjakan tugas."

Sementara luhan yang bingung, ia hanya ikut pergi meninggalkan tao dan tamu itu.

"baiklah sudah pergi semua.. hm xiu hyung.. kenapa kau baru pindah eoh? dan di mana si kecil pororomu?" ucap tao mengawali pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya xiumin sudah sebulan lalu merencanakan tinggal di korea namun ia tunda karena anaknya harus mengurus surat-surat pindahnya. Di china xiumin juga hidup sebatang kara, ia hanya tinggal bersama dengan anaknya itu dan orang yang menganggap xiumin anaknya sendiri, pastinya bukan orang tua chen.

Tao tau tentang kisah xiumin di masa lalu dan dia juga mengenal anaknya xiumin...

.

.

.

_Semenjak xiumin tinggal di mension milik chen, harga diri xiumin selalu di injak-injak oleh ibu dan kakak kandung chen, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan dari chen. Xiumin juga tidak pernah bercerita tantang itu semua bahkan saat xiumin berusia 20th dan chen berusia 18th. Walaupun umur mereka masih mudah tetapi chen dan xiumin memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartement mewah milik chen tentunya._

_Hingga suatu hari chen memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh xiumin dan membuatnya mendesah tak karuhan, bahkan bukan Cuma sehari saja tetapi bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka melakukannya._

_._

_Saat ini chen sudah berusia 19 tahun dan saat ini ia akan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di kanada, chen di tugaskan di bagian sekertaris pribadi sekaligus kaki tangan sang director. Dan oleh sebab itulah chen harus meninggalkan xiumin untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Xiumin juga tidak lupa memberi tahu chen tentang kehamilannya yang beranjak 2 bulan. Dan chen juga berjanji agar segera kembali dan menjaga kehamilan xiumin dengan sebaik mungkin._

_._

_._

_Sial, sangat sial. Setelah chen pergi ke kanada, ibu chen mengusir xiumin dari apartement mewah itu, ibu chen juga sudah mengetahui bahwa xiumin tengah mengandung anak chen. Pada awalnya xiumin bingung dia mau kemana lagi, ia juga sedang mengandung seorang anak di perutnya. Ia takut, ia takut akan membuat bayi yang ada di perutnya ini tidak tertolong._

_Dua hari sudah xiumin berkelana hingga ia pingsan di depan rumah mewah. Setelah kejadian pingsan itu xiumin di rawat bahkan saat xiumin melahirkan, xiumin di tolong oleh pemilik rumah itu. xiumin juga sudah di anggap anak oleh pemilik yang bernama Yang dan Liu. Yang adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bersaing dengan perusahaan milik chen._

_9 tahun berjalan dan saat ini anak xiumin tumbuh semakin besar, saat ini xiumin juga membantu orang tua angkatnya untuk mengurusi bisnisnya di korea dan oleh sebab itulah xiumin sekarang tinggal di korea._

_._

_._

_._

"dia sedang tidur~ oh ya tao bisakah nanti kamu mendartarkan anakku di tempat yang sama dengan anak-anakmu itu?"

"baiklah~ mereka bukan anakku hyung.. hm kai, adalah tetangga yang sudah menganggap aku ummanya, sedangkan luhan dia adalah adiknya suho hyung sementara sehun adalah anak angkatku yang di aniaya pamannya sendiri." Trocos tao tanpa berhanti.

"suho? Hm namja tadi? dia namjachingumu ya? Terus bagaimana dengan wufan?"

"iya, dia namjachinguku hyung. molla, tetapi aku sangat merindukannya~"

.

.

.

-Kai side-

Setelah keluar dari rumah milik kyuhyun ahjushi, kai berjalan malas ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kai duduk di bangku itu sembari memandang sang langit yang sepertinya sedang mentertawai kai "AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!" teriak dengan sangat keras. "gara-gara kamu luhan tidak memperdulikan aku sama sekali. Kenapa sih semua orang tidak ada yang menyayangiku? Mama, papa, luhan, tao eomma.. hiks apakah aku tidak pantas untuk hidup eoh? hiks Tuhan lebih baik aku mati sekarang dari pada aku harus merasakan semua ini hiks hiks" Sambungnya sembari menitihkan air mata secara deras.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP...

Seseorang namja bertubuh pendek berjalan sembari menyondorkan saputangan ke arah kai "ulljima.. ini ambillah, jangan menangis lagi ne. Dan jangan mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. aku tau perasaanmu tetapi kau masih lebih beruntung di banding aku yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan... hiks papa.. hiks" ucap namja itu tiba-tiba ikut menangis. Kai menatapnya terluka, kai memeluk tubuh namja itu namun ia masih tetap duduk. "hiks bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis eoh? kenapa kamu yang menangis."

"aku tidak menangis, tetapi aku hanya sedih" ucap namja itu santai.

Pletak

Kai menjitak kepala namja itu pelan namun namja itu tetap mengaduh sakit karena kelakuan kai. "hya kenapa kau menjitakku eoh?"

Kai mengeluarkan cengirannya sembari menepuk-nepuk bangku biru yang ada di samping nya. Namja itu duduk di samping kai dengan pose yang masih terlihat kesal.

Hening,

Hening,

"kau baru tinggal di kompleks ini eoh? kenapa aku baru melihatmu?"

Namja itu mengangguk "ne, aku baru di sini. Perkenalkan namaku adalah kyungsoo atau kau bisa menanggilku D.O"

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "memangnya aku bertanya soal namamu eoh? hahaha" namja yang bernama kyungsoo mengkerucutkan bibirnya 5 cm "haha bercanda my little porroro."

"Kenapa sih harus selalu porroro. kakek, nenek, tao ahjumma, baekhyun ahjumma, mama, dan teman-temanku sekolah selalu memanggilku porror. Apakah aku sama dengan porror?" trocos kyungsoo hingga membuat kai tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut kyungsoo.

"ne, kelopak matamu mirip sekali dengan porroro. hahaha" tawa kai sekejap dan kembali berubah menjadi serius. "tapi kau sangat indah my little sweet.. hm kau mengenal tao eomma dan baekhyun ahjuma?" kyungsoo yang merona mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh kai.

"dia eommamu? Bukannya dia belum memiliki anak ya?"

"ne, aku tetangganya tetapi aku sudah menganggap tao ahjumma adalah eommaku. Dia sangat baik kepadaku." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

Mereka berdua terus tersenyum membagi kebahagian dan cerita mereka satu sama lain, bahkan itu semua membuat kai melupakan luhan.

.

.

.

-suho side-

TAP..

TAP...

TAP...

Suho berjalan santai di kooridor kantornya dengan mengeluarkan senyumannya yang menawan. Suho menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat seorang namja berkulit putih membentak-bentak assisten pribadinya.

"HEH.. AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI. KAPAN BOSSMU AKAN DATANG EOH? MEMANGNYA SESIBUK APA SIH DIA EOH!" dumel namja berkulit putih berlesung pipi itu.

"maaf tadi tuan muda belum datang."

"DASAR TIDAK TANGGUNG JAWAB! KAU TAU AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUNYA HAMPIR 4 JAM DI CAFE YANG SUDAH DI JANJIKAN.. AISH.."

Suho berjalan mendekat ke arah meja assistennya "ada apa ini hm?"

"MASIH TANYA _'ada apa'_ KAU TAU AKU MENUNGGUMU 4 JAM! Kau tau seluruh tubuhku hampir saja membatu di sana.. dasar.. aish.."

Suho tersenyum remeh. "terus apa hubungannya denganku hmm Yingxing?" ucap suho sembari melihat tag nama yang ada di baju namja itu.

"ya.. jangan panggil aku yingxing, namaku Lay! Aish.. walaupun senyumanmu seperti angel cih tapi sifatmu seperti iblis!"

"bukan urusanku dan aku tidak perduli" suho membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kantornya.

"Hey.. kau itu sangat tidak sopan ya.. aish.. terus bagaimana dengan proyek kita eoh?"

"BATAL!"

DEERRR

Suho menutup pintu kantornya dengan keras hingga membuat lay diam sejenak.

DUK

DUK

DUK

"heh namja gila... bukakan pintunya eoh! kau mau membuatku mati di tangan daddyku eoh? kau tega denganku! Heh buka!" teriak lay sembari terus mengedor-gedor pintu kantor suho.

Hening,

Hening,

Lay mulai menangis "KYA... aku mohon jangan batalkan.. hiks kenapa kau tega sekali dengan seorang uke secantik aku sih!" ujar lay yang masih setia menggedor-gedor pintu sembari menitihkan air matanya secara perlahan.

**_Ting_**

Lay mengambil handphone yang ada di tasnya, ia memencet-mencet tombol dengan begitu cepat.

"Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"..."

"ini hyung ak..." belum sempat bicara, sang kakak sudah bisa menebaknya dengan cepat dan benar.

"..."

"hehe... iya hyung.. dia membatalkan kerjasamanya.."

"..."

"maaf hyung abisnya dia yang mulai duluan. Kau tau hyung? aku menunggu dia hingga 4 jam, dan kau tau hyung jika aku tidak di kantornya secepatnya mungkin aku masih menunggunya sekarang."

"..."

"kau jahat sekali sih hyung.. hiks kau mau jika daddy membunuhku eoh? ku mohon, bantulah adikmu yang tampan ini.."

"..."

"namanya suho... eh... Kim Junmyeon... eh jun ma hao.. aish.. aku lupa hyung.. hehehe"

"..."

"nde, aku tunggu. Gomawo.. kalau bisa hubungi dia sekarang hyung!"

"..."

PIIPP...

Lay tersenyum karena lagi-lagi kakaknya yang tampan itu membantu misinya, dan lagi-lagi lay terbebas dari amukan sang daddynya.

.

.

.

-Tao side-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan itu waktunya tao menemani sehun dan luhan tidur. Ya semenjak dua hari yang lalu kyumin pergi ke china untuk mengurus bisnisnya sedangkan baekhyun pergi bersama keluarga besar chanyeol dan sebab itu lah tao meminta luhan dan suho untuk tidur di rumahnya.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Kring

"HYA SUHO HYUNG.. ANGKAT TELPNYA" teriak tao hingga membuat luhan dan sehun bangun dari tidurnya "aish.. mom jangan keras keras.. telinga sehun sakit."

Tao menyengir gaje dan kembali menatap anak-anak yang menggemaskan ini "mianhae.. "

Sedangkan suho yang sedang tidur di kamar tamu mulai membelalakan matanya mendengar teriakan tao yang membahana. Suho berjalan ke arah di mana telp itu berbunyi.

"Yeobo..."

"..."

"jinja? Asdfghjkl... aish.. sekarang kalian di rumah sakit mana? Kami akan segera ke sana."

"..."

"nde, aku tau tempatnya... apakah keadaan baekhyun sangat buruk? Terus bagaimana ke adaanmu?"

"..."

"hm.. baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Syukurlah kalian tidak kenapa.."

Suho berlari menuju ke arah kamar sehun dan memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang. Tao mendesah sejenak saat suho mencium dan memberi kissmark tengkuk lehernya. "baby, baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan.. sekarang mereka di bawa di rumah sakit *TI*IP*. "

"MWO? JINJA" pekik tao keras hingga membuat sehun dan luhan membuka matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "mom!"gumam sehun melas.

.

.

.

Hotao duduk di samping ranjang baekhyun. Ia terus menerus menangis sejadi-jadinya "Hiks ge.. kau membuatku kuatir hiks" ucap tao sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

"mianhae tao.. hehe ulljima.." baekhyun tersenyum sembari menghapus liquid yang turun di kedua mata tao.

Baekhyun, chanyeol dan Hangeng –appa chanyeol- tidak mengalami luka yang begitu parah, namun berbeda dengan eomma tiri chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih dalam ke adaan kritis.

TBC/DELETE?

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya mohon reviewnya.. agar saya semangat membuat kelanjutannya.. Gomawo~ BOW

**_Cuplikan chapter 5 & 6:_**

**_"mom.. hiks kenapa di saat kita di pertemukan, mommy dalam ke adaan seperti ini?"_**

**_"tao... mommy merindukanmu..."_**

**_"mommy..."_**

**_"kapan sih kalian tidak mau mengerti perasaan kris?"_**

**_"kris benci kalian semua!"_**

**_"lebih baik kris mati dari pada harus merasakan sakit seperti ini!"_**

**_"salanghae wufan ge, jangan tinggalkan tao lagi ne?"_**

**_"peach.. ini aku wufan.. kenapa peach meninggalkan gege sendirian?"_**

**_"walaupun hanya melalui telp aku sudah cukup senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi peach"_**

**_"sepertinya tuhan akan memanggilku, peach.. jaga dirimu ne? Gege sangat mencintaimu"_**

**_"AHH... SAKIT... MOMM, TEMANI KRIS! AKH.. INI SANGAT SAKIT.. UH..!"_**

**_"maaf nyawa anak anda tidak dapat tertolong." _**

**_"Kris Bangun! hiks Jangan tinggalkan mommy dan daddy.. hiks ku mohon hiks"_**

Itulah sedikit cuplikan chapter 5 dan 6. Jika yang mereview banyak saya akan update seminggu sekali tetapi kalau yang review sedikit saya akan update sebulan atau bahkan dua bulan sekali.

Kemungkinan besar kris akan meninggal, tetapi tergantung readers jga sih.. hehehe jadi mohon revienya ne.. dan jika kris meninggal, mungkin ini sampai 8 chapter doang.. hahaha #maafkan saya.

_**replay :**_

_**From mr wu : iya, itu cuplikannya saja. ne, kris tidak akan mati.. jikapun iya, tao sama aku.. kekeke #smirk**_

_**? : ne, minggu depan akan saya update. gomawo sudah mau dukung #bow**_

_**KTHS : baiklah nanti aku usahakan untuk tidak membuat kris mati. coz saya kasihan juga sih sama bang naga. gomawo suda repiu.. #bow**_

_**ajib4ff : mianhae, aku akan berusaha yang lebih baik untuk chapter depan. gomawo #bow  
**_

_**oraurus : tunggu minggu depan ne. tenang saja, kris ada di hati author #di wushu tao. baiklah, aku tidak akan membuat mati kris. gomawo #bow**_

_**taoris shiperrr : hehehe ne, baiklah, aku tidak akan membuat kris mati.. hanya saja aku takut kalu chapternya jadi banyak.. terus kawinan hotao gmn? author blank.. gomawo #bow  
**_

_**? : baiklah, aku ga akan buat kris mati.. kekeke tapi... ya uda dach ntr aku mikir lagi endingnya.. hehehe gomawo #bow**_

_**dyororo94 : ntr panda sama author.. #joget ala growl. hedeh.. ampun.. hm ya ya author nyerah.. author ga akan bikin kris meninggal. terus ripiu ne? gomawo #bow  
**_

_**asdfghjkl : ne ne.. author ga ada buat tao menjanda.. #smirk.. kalau author ga ada tugas, author secepatnya update kilat dach. gomawo #bow  
**_

_** anonymous : hehehe #garuk-garuk punggunya tao. ne, baiklah, tapi jangan salah kan saya kalau lama banget ne? gomawo #bow  
**_

:) Bow :* #kissu'and'bighug


	5. Chapter 5

**Buyao Likai Wo (Jangan tinggalkan aku)**

.

.

Chapter 4

Hotao duduk di samping ranjang baekhyun. Ia terus menerus menangis sejadi-jadinya "Hiks ge.. kau membuatku kuatir hiks" ucap tao sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

"mianhae tao.. hehe ulljima.." baekhyun tersenyum sembari menghapus liquid yang turun di kedua mata tao.

Baekhyun, chanyeol dan Hangeng –appa chanyeol- tidak mengalami luka yang begitu parah, namun berbeda dengan eomma tiri chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih dalam ke adaan kritis.

.

.

Chapter 5

Setelah kejadian semalam, Tao terus duduk manis menatap sang kakak yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjang rumah sakit. sedangkan kakaknya yang merasa di perhatikan segera membuka kelopak matanya menatap tao dengan tatapan bingung.

"eum.. tao, kau bilang ke mama jika aku sedang di rawat di rumah sakit?"

Tao mengangguk "ne, bahkan aku bilang ke mama kalian kecelakaan karena bertengkar tentang kedatangan krystal saat di restoran. Hehehe" jawab tao polos.

Singtkat cerita, saat keluarga chanyeol makan di restoran seoul, tanpa terduga mereka bertemu dengan krystal dan krystal juga memutuskan untuk makan bersama keluarga chanyeol hingga membuat baekhyun dan eomma chanyeol marah dan mengumpat tidak jelas. Bahkan saat mereka berada di mobil baekhyun dan chanyeol terus bertengkar hingga mengakibatkan mereka berempat mengalami kecelakaan. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang ada di belakang hanya mengalami luka-luka berbeda dengan eomma dan appa chanyeol yang mengelami luka cukup serius, bahkan eomma angkat chanyeol harus masuk ruang icu.

"haiz.. kau itu.. terus bagaimana jika mama dan papa kesini eoh?"

"tenang, aku sudah bilang ke mama untuk tidak panik karena gege sudah sadar dan hanya luka kecil. Oh ya bagaimana dengan calon mertua gege?"

"eomma yeolli sedang di rawat di ruang icu sedangkan appa yeollie sudah dalam pemulihan. Hm tao bisakah kau mengantarku untuk kesana?"

"tapi jika tidak boleh ge?"

"tadi pagi aku sudah meminta izin ke susternya. Dan susternya mengizinkannya asalkan harus memakai kursi roda. Hehehe " cengir baekhyun. Tao meletakkan jemarinya ke kepala, ia sedang berfikir.

"baiklah, jika itu mau gege.. hm.. lagipula aku ingin melihat mertua gege.. hehehe pada dasarnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun.." tao berdiri mencari kursi roda sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap manis adiknya.

Ia menuntun baekhyun hati-hati di atas kursi roda dan mulai mendorongnya. "gege, apakah eomma chan ge cantik?"

"ne, heechul eomma sangat cantik."

**_DEG_**

_Tao berhenti sejenak, 'heechul mommy? sepertinya pendengaranku sedikit terganggu..' Batinnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya._

CKLEK

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai, baektao sudah sampai di dalam ruang icu. Tao diam dalam pikirannya. Tetesan liquid jatuh menetes perlahan. Ia menetap sang eomma chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"tao, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tao yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tubuh tao bergemetaran, ia berjalan mendekati sang eommanya. "mommy.. hiks.. kau kah itu? hiks tao merindukan mommy.. hiks" tangis tao tak terbendung lagi.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya _'dia mommy kandungnya tao?'_ batin baekhyun sembari menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tao duduk di samping kanan ranjang sang mommy kandungnya. Ia meraih tangan kanan dan mencium punggung tangan sang ibu kandungnya itu "mom.. hiks kenapa di saat kita di pertemukan, mommy dalam ke adaan seperti ini?"

"mom, bangunlah.. ini tao, hiks tao sangat merindukan mommy.. hiks mommy jahat kenapa tao dan hao ge di tinggal hiks.. mommy jahat, katanya mommy akan kembali secepatnya? Hiks.. mom, kau tau? Hao ge dan appa meninggal.. mereka di bunuh oleh paman lin.. hiks mom ireona.. jebal ireona.."

Baekhyun terus diam, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"mom.. hiks tao sangat merindukan mommy, tao sangat merindukan keluarga kita yang dulu.. hiks tao hiks.. mom.. aku mohon bangunlah.."

"tao.. hiks" lirih baekhyun.

Satu jam kemudian tao ketiduran di samping ranjang heechul, ia terus memengang tangan heechul kuat. Tanpa ia sadari tangan heechul bergerak, ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan mengelus rambut kelam tao."tao... mommy merindukanmu..." ucapannya terus mengusap rambut kelam itu.

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya karena sentuhan dari sang ibu kandungnya "mommy..." lirih tao kembali menangis "mommy kau sudah sadarkah? Hiks.. nado bogoshipoyo hiks.."

"maafkan mommy, mommy tidak akan meninggalkan tao lagi.. tidak akan peach.."

**_Tuhan, tolong jangan pisahkah aku dengan mommy lagi. tao sangat merindukannya._**

.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja kecil tampan berambut blonde terus menerus menghela nafas mendengar pertengkaran antara ibu dan ayahnya. Namja kecil itu bernama Wu yifan namun ia sering di panggil dengan sebutan Kris Wu. Kris di takdirkan di keluarga golongan kaya yang memiliki perusahaan yang bernama Wu corp. Wu yifan sendiri memiliki seorang adik namja berstatus uke._

_"Ayolah hyung.. kau juga harus mementingkan keluarga jangan mengurusi perusahaanmu itu."_

_"seharusnya aku yang ngatakan itu kibum-ah.. kau itu seorang ibu untuk mereka.. seharusnya kau harus mengerti pekerjaanku sebagai ayah, bukan malah sibuk dengan ramuan-ramuan anehmu itu."_

_"jika aku tidak membuat ramuan-ramuan ini kita tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan anak seperti kris dan lay, siwon hyung.. aish.. kau memang tidak pernah mau mengerti.. kau itu egois sekali.. aku menyes.."_

_"kau menyesal menikah denganku eoh..? dan aku ulangi sekali lagi, seharusnya kau yang harus merawat mereka, karena kau adalah seorang ibu..!"_

_"terserah.. aku malas berdebat denganmu!"_

_BLAM_

_Ya seperti itulah cuplikan pertengkaran antara ibu dan ayah kris._

_Kris diam di depan ruang keluarga. Ia memandang datar televisi yang ada di depannya, tetapi telinga dan fikirnya fokus mendengar pertengkaran keluarganya_

**_Kenapa selalu seperti ini? aku ingin memiliki hidup harmonis seperti layaknya keluarga biasa.. hiks_**

_Henry, maid pribadi kris hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kris yang menatap datar televisi. "tuan muda, kau tidak apa? Kenapa muka anda pucat?"_

_Kris menggeleng, "aku tidak apa hyung, hmm hyung bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama? Aku sungguh risih jika kau memanggilku seperti itu."_

_"maaf ini sudah kewajibanku tuan."_

_"ayolah, aku yang menginginkannya. Eh hyung, apakah mension yang di china masih bisa di pakai? Aku ingin tinggal di china untuk sementara waktu.."_

_"hao ba, jika itu maumu. Hm sepertinya Mension yang di china sedang di tempati oleh keluarga Kim, sepupu kibum nyonya besar."_

_"hm.. aku ingin tinggal di china.." jawab kris singkat. Kris diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ide aneh muncul di otaknya "eh hyung bukankah kau pernah cerita bahwa pacar hyung memiliki panti asuhan? Bisakah kita tinggal di sana?"_

_Henry membulatkan kedua matanya "Mwo? Tempatnya sangat kecil tuan, maksudku kris."_

_"tidak apa.. dan tentang papa dan mama biarkan saja mereka jika mereka melarangnya maka aku yang akan bicara langsung ke mereka.."_

_"tapi kris?"_

_"tidak ada kata penolakan!"_

_"baiklah aku usahakan."_

_._

_._

_._

_Dua bulan kemudian, kris dan henry akhirnya di izinkan setelah sekian lama kris membujuk kedua orang tuanya itu. dan sebulannya lagi kris sudah tinggal di panti asuhan. A.k.a berarti ini sudah bulan yang ke 3._

_Di saat kris tinggal di panti asuhan kris sangatlah bersikap dingin dan cuek bahkan suatu hari kris ingin bunuh diri di taman beijing. Kris bunuh diri karena faktor keluarganya yang akan cerai dan yang kedua adalah kris di vonis memiliki kanker otak._

_Kris berdiri di atas jembatan layang yang ada di dekat taman. Ia menangis sejadinya "TUHAN KENAPA INI TERASA TIDAK ADIL? AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP UNTUK HIDUP, INI SUNGGUH MENYAKITKAN!"_

_Greb_

_Seorang namja memeluk tubuh kris dengan sangat erat. "jangan lakukan ge. Aku mengerti perasaan gege. Hiks aku mengerti, tao juga mengalaminya." Ucap namja itu._

_Kris diam, ia membalikan badan menatap tao dan memeluknya. "lepaskan aku, kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku.. kau tak pernah mengerti.. hiks" isak kris._

_"tao di tinggal pergi oleh mommy.. daddy dan hao ge di bunuh oleh paman lin.. hiks ini sungguh tidak adil, tetapi tao harus tetap hidup, tao ingin bangkit dan ingin membalaskan dendam tao. hiks tao hiks"_

_Kris terdiam, "peach... ulljima.. gege janji tidak akan melakukannya. Peach jangan menangis lagi ne." Kris menghapus air mata tao._

_._

_._

_Tao tersenyum, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kris dan boneka pandanya. "gege jangan pergi ne, tao akan membelikan gege minuman. Gege jangan kemana-kemana"_

_Kris mengangguk,_

_Setelah tao pergi, henry, zhoumi dan baekhyun datang membawa kris pergi.. awalnya kris menolak namun karena zhoumi memaksa dan menggendong kris akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus mau._

_Bahkan baekhyun membawa boneka panda milik tao._

_Tao yang baru kembali langsung kaget, karena kris dan bonekanya hilang. Tao berlarian kecil sembari menengok ke kanan dan kekiri hingga akhirnya tao berhasil menemukan bonekanya yang ada dalam genggaman seorang namja cantik. tao terus berlari mengejar mobil sedan audi yang di kendarai oleh zhoumi namun naas tao tertabrak mobil ferrari enzo yang ada di belakang._

_BRAK_

_Tubuh tao terhempas jauh di tempat kejadian. Tao terbujur kaku di atas aspal.._

_"Ya Tuhan..."_

.

.

.

_Semenjak kejadian itu kris menjadi pribadi yang hangat terutama jika ia bersama dengan tao. bahkan ia melupakan semuanya termasuk tentang keluarga dan juga penyakitnya. Hingga akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun kris di vonis kanker stadium akhir. Ia harus menjalani kemoterapi di LA dan harus meninggalkan tao, seminggu sebelum dia menjalani kemoterapi lanjut sekaligus operasi, ia sempat kembali ke china dan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk tao. namun hari berikutnya ia harus kembali menjalani kemoterapi selama sebulan, dan setelah itu ia di wajibkan menjalani operasi guna mengambil tumor yang mengakibatkan kanker otak._

.

.

**_(Kemoterapi lanjut)_**

_Namja tampan berumur 13 tahun terus menerus bergerak gelisah kekanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, namja itu sesekali memejamkan kedua sayu matanya dan saat ia membuka kedua mata indahnya, setetes liquid menetes perlahan menuju ke arah kedua pipinya._

_"baby dengarkan mommy, kau harus segera operasi.. apakah baby tidak ingin sembuh? Tidak ingin melihat namja panda itu eoh?"ucap seorang namja cantik sembari memegang tangan anaknya tersebut._

_"tapi kris takut mom.. lebih baik kris meninggal dari pada harus terus merasakan sakit seperti ini."_

_"wo zhidao, kris.. maka dari itu kamu harus secepatnya di operasi."_

_"no mom.. lebih kris mati saja kris tidak mau hidup. Tao juga sekarang sudah membenci kris, hiks tao membenci kris karena kris melupakan janjinya untuk terus menemani tao. Hiks kris jahat, kris tidak pantas untuk hidup.. kris.. hiks" _

_"ulljima baby.. tao tidak membenci kris kok. Tao sangat menyayangi kris. kris mau jika tao terus menangis menunggumu?"_

_Diam,_

_"Kris mau membuat tao mematahkan semangatnya lagi? kris mau menghapus semua janji yang pernah kalian ucapkan? Kris dengarkan mommy, jika kris sembuh kris bisa kembali lagi bersama tao, kris bisa terus bersama dengan tao, dan kris akan terus membahagiakan tao. dan tao akan selalu tersenyum melihat kris sembuh."_

_Kris menangis, ia memeluk tubuh mommynya. Ia menangis di pelukan mommynya. "kris sangat mencintai mommy! Hiks kris akan berjuang, kris janji"_

_Semenjak kris di vonis menyidap kanker stadium akhir keluarga kris berusaha untuk mengurangi pertengkaran dan bahkan keluarga kris semakin harmonis. Kris sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa melihat keluarganya bahagia, tetapi di sisih lain ia menyesali kenapa di saat akhir hidupnya, kris baru bisa melihat keharmonisan keluarganya tersebut._

_"mom, bolehkan kris meminta permohonan sebelum menjalani operasi?"_

_Kibum mengangguk, "apa itu sayang?"_

_"kris ingin melihat tao lagi mom.. kris ingin kembali ke china saat ini juga."_

_Kibum diam, ia menatap siwon yang ada sampingnya sekilas. "baiklah."_

**_Kau adalah cahaya bintangku, jika kau jauh dariku maka aku akan mati bersama bayangan, jika kau meninggalkanku maka aku akan leleh, menjadi abu.. dan aku akan menghilang di dunia ini.. tetapi jika kau ada di sampingku, di dekatku dan bersamamu maka aku tak akan pudar seperti sekarang._**

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu kris selama ini. hari ini ia kembali kechina dan ia akan segera bertemu dengan tao, namjapanda yang terus ada di dalam hati, benak dan pikirannya._

_Kris sedang berlari menuju ke sebuah rumah besar yang memiliki halaman yang sangat luas, rumah tersebut adalah panti asuhan yang pernah ia tinggali. Kris terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kedua orangtua, adik, dan pengawal yang terus meneriaki kris agar hati-hati.. Kris terus berlari menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan kamar Tao. _

_Brak_

_"Peach.. aku kembali"_

_Kris diam.. ia diam mengamati seluruh isi kamarnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas dan mendongakkan kepalanya kembali menatap ruangan kosong itu._

_"Peach, kau di mana?" ucap kris berjalan pelan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi "peach, aku kembali, aku merindukanmu peach." Kris menitihkan air matanya, ketika ia tidak menemukan seseorangpun di dalam kamar tersebut._

_"Peach.. hiks kau tidak merindukanku? Hiks peach.. kau di mana?"_

_Kris menghapus air matanya yang menggenang di kedua pipinya. "hiks peach, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" kris mendudukan badannya di tempat tidurnya dan juga tao. "peach, hiks kau di mana, aku kembali peach.. aku merindukanmu.. aku menyayangimu. Dan aku mencintaim~" kris diam, saat tangan kanannya menyentuh sebuah kertas yang ada di atas ranjang tersebut. ia menatap sebuah kertas berwarna putih itu dan kembali menitihkan air matanya perlahan, ia membaca, membaca tiap bait dan tiap arti..._

**_To : Yifan ge_**

**_Ge, kenapa gege meninggalkan tao? tao takut sendirian ge, apalagi saat listriknya sedang padam. Hiks tao takut._**

**_Ge, bagaimana kabar gege? Kenapa gege tidak pernah kembali? Apakah gege tidak merindukan tao eoh? ahh.. gege jahat.._**

**_Ge, hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan eomma baru, aku harap dengan ini tao bisa mencari gege. Tao sangat merindukan gege. Jika gege kembali dan membaca surat ini, gege segera menghubungi tao ne? Ini nomer mama angkat tao 0102051993 Saranghae ge :*_**

**_._**

**_._**

_kris segera berdiri, ia berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut dan sekali lagi kedua orang tua kris terus meneriaki kris agar ia tidak berlari. Kris berlari keluar dari panti tersebut, ia berlari menuju ke arah sebuah telepon umum internasional yang letaknya 10 menit dari panti asuhan._

_Kris segera memasukan seberapa uang koin dan menempelkan batang telepon ke telinga kirinya, ia menunggu sembari menatap awan yang ada di langit yang terlihat mendung dan segera hujan._

_"Yeoboseo?"_

_"peach.. ini aku wufan.. kenapa peach meninggalkan gege sendirian?"ucap kris cepat, kris sangat tahu jika itu adalah suara tao, suara yang sangat kris rindukan._

_Hening, hanya ada suara isak tangis di pihak tao._

_"walaupun hanya melalui telp aku sudah cukup senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi peach." Kris menatap langit yang sepertinya sudah hujan cukup deras. "Peach, Aku mohon katakan sesuatu.. aku sungguh merindukanmu"_

_Hening,_

_"peach.. aku mohon berbicaralah.."_

_"gege, tao juga sangat merindukan gege. Hiks gege, Kemana saja? Kenapa gege baru meneleponku? Gege jahat hiks"_

_"maafkan aku peach.. gege harus.. hiks gege harus.."_

_"jangan tinggalkan tao lagi ya ge? Hiks" sahut tao cepat._

_"gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu peach."_

_Hening,_

_"gege, bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Aku merindukan suara gege saat bernyanyi, aku merindukan semua lagu-lagu yang pernah kita nyanyikan, ge"_

_Hening,_

_"Langit telah berubah menjadi dingin, hujan sudah turun dan kamu sudah pergi.. sudah jelas seseorang yang aku cintai sudah hilang. Kamu lihat, tetapi kamu tidak pernah melihatnya. Setelah berkata selamat tinggal, aku baru menyadari kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.."_

_"hiks.. hiks" isak tao saat kris menyanyikan sebuah lagu.._

_"kau menangis?"tanya kris dengan nada sama paruhnya dengan tao._

_"tidak, tao tidak menangis ge.. hiks"_

_"kau bahkan tidak bisa membohongiku peach"_

_Hening,_

_"Peach, sepertinya tuhan akan memanggilku.. jaga dirimu ne? Gege sangat mencintaimu"_

_"apa maksud gege..?"_

_Hening,_

_"Hya gege, gege tolong janga..."_

_PIIPP_

_Kris terduduk di atas lantai telp umum, ia terus menangis sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "dubuqi.. hiks peach maafkan gege.. hiks gege sangat mencintaimu.. sangat.."_

_Brugh_

_Kris pingsan di dalam box telepon. Darah terus keluar di sela hidungnya._

_Aku mencintaimu peach. Aku harap kau bisa mencari penggantiku, aku harap kau bisa melupakanku. aku harap kau hidup bahagia tanpa aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Tetapi asal kau tau, bahwa aku akan selalu di hatimu, bersamamu, dan tersenyum di setiap kebahagiaanmu, aku mencintaimu –sangat._

_Tak lama kemudian segerombolan pengawal datang untuk menyelamatkan dan mencari kris._

_"Ya Tuhan, tuan.. kau tidak apa? Tuan tuan"_

_Kris segera di bawa ke bandara dan segera di terbangkan ke LA. Ia harus segera di operasi secepatnya. Bahkan darah terus menerus keluar di hidungnya. Kris sadar dari pingsannya, ia memegang tangan sang eommanya dengan sangat erat. Seluruh sanak saudaranya yang melihat itu terus menangis tersedu-sedu ketika melihat kris yang semakin lemah tak berdaya._

_"AHH... SAKIT... MOMM, TEMANI KRIS! AKH.. INI SANGAT SAKIT.. UH..!" rintih kris saat seluruh badannya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak._

_"baby bertahanlah, hiks mommy mohon." Sang eomma terus berjalan di samping kris yang terus di dorong oleh sang suster-suster._

_"maaf nyonya. Bisakah anda menunggu di luar."_

_"tapi, anak saya membutuhkan saya, sus. Saya harus di sampingnya."_

_"saya mohon ikuti peraturan di sini."_

_"tapi.." siwon menghentikan kibum yang terus memberontak. Siwon terus mencium jidat kibum lembut "tenanglah baby. aegya akan baik-baik saya, ia anak yang kaut." Ucap siwon yang terus mencium jidat sang istri._

_~O~_

_Kris terus merintih kesakitan, ia memegang tangan sang dokter dan segera membisikkan sesuatu "dokter bisakah kris meminta sesuatu?"_

_"ne?"_

_"bisakah ...?" ucap kris yang terakhir kali dengan nada sangat paruh._

_"ne, tentu. Kami juga akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu.. jadi berjuanglah."_

_Kris tersenyum, namun air matanya menetes perlahan._

_Peach, selamat tinggal.. mom, daddy dan yi mei.. selamat tinggal, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua._

_~O~_

_7 jam kemudian, dan kini sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi kanker otak. Dokter chan menundukkan kepalanya bersedih. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan yang penuh dengan darah. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya, ia ingin sekali menangis tetapi ia terus menahannya._

_"Dok, bagaimana operasinya? Anak saya bagaimana dok?" tanya siwon kuatir_

_Hening,_

_"dok bagaimana? Kenapa anda terus diam. Aku mohon katakan sesuatu." Tanya sang eomma._

_Sang dokter terus menundukan kepalanya sedih. "maaf, nyawa anak anda tidak dapat tertolong. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tetapi tuhan tidak mengizinkannya. Kami benar-benar sangat menyesal"_

_Kibum berlari, ia masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, ia membuka kain putih yang menutupi seluruh badan kris tanpa terkecuali._

_"Kris Bangun! hiks Jangan tinggalkan mommy dan daddy.. hiks mommy mohon hiks" kibum terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kris. ia menyesal, bagaimana tidak menyesal, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kris sekaligus hari yang paling buruk yang pernah kris jalani._

_"Kris, bangunlah.. mommy ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, mommy ingin merayakannya bersama-sama, mommy hiks.. kris ireona.. kris kenapa kau tega meninggalkan mommy, daddy, tao, yi dan semuanya"_

_Adik kris berjalan memeluk tubuh sang eomma. "hiks zhu ni shengri kuaile ge. Aku janji tidak akan marah jika gege memanggilku yimei.. ja ge.. bangunlah.."_

_Mereka terus menangis menyesal karena telah menyianyiakan anak semata wayangnya._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi bo'ong :P_

_._

_._

_._

_10 menit berjalan berlalu kini sang dokter dan beberapa perawat tertawa renyah hingga membuat seluruh keluarga wu memandang mereka aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, keluarga mereka sedang dalam kesusahan, duka, dan bersedih kenapa sang dokter malah seenaknya tertawa._

_"kenapa anda tertawa dokter chan? Apa yang membuat anda tertawa seperti itu?" tanya pacar maid pribadi kris a.k.a zhoumi kekasih henry._

_Sang dokter menaikkan alisnnya sembari menatap kris yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "kris-ah maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Jja, jujurlah"_

_Kris terbagun sembari tertawa, walaupun ia masih belum sembuh total dan masih dalam keadaan lemah karena sehabis menjalankan operasi. "hehehe.. Dubuqi mom dad.. kris hanya ingin memberikan kejutan saja untuk kalian."_

_Semuanya terbengong mendengar ucapan kris, "atas seizin Tuhan, kris melewati operasi 7 jam lalu, kris juga sadar 4 jam yang lalu. Jadi saat itu juga saya dan beberapa perawat di sini memutuskan untuk menjaga kris sampai ia benar-benar pulih dari operasinya. Namun mengenai rencana ini krislah yang meminta kami untuk memberi kejutan ke kekalian semua. Maafkan kami tuan Wu" ucap sang dokter._

_Sang eomma tersenyum dan menghapus liquid yang menetes di kedua pipinya, ia memeluk kris dengan sangat erat. Ia mencium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Kris, kau nakal sekali. Huuks.. saengil chukkae hamnida baby. jangan pernah tinggalkan mommy dan daddy, arraso"_

_Kris mengangguk dan terus memeluk eommanya dengan sangat erat. Ia tersenyum dan menatap sang adik yang ada di sampingnya. "yi mei, come here~"_

_Sang adik mengkerucutkan bibirnya 5 senti dan ia juga tidak lupa untuk melipat kedua tangannya di dapan dadanya. "shirreo! Namaku Wu Yi Xing ge! Danshi, wo jiao Lay! Ni zhi dao ma?"_

_Kris tersenyum kembali "dui, wo zhidao! Lay meimei, come here please!" perintah kris untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_"No, ge! i'm boy!" jawab lay dengan nada sama kesalnya seperti tadi._

_Semua tertawa melihat perkengkaran antara kakak adik ini._

**_Akhirnya kebahagiaan ini terasa kembali. Tuhan terimakasih atas semuanya, aku akan gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin._**

_TBC/END?_

_._

**HAPPYBIRTHDAY MY PRINCE ICE, KRIS WU!**

.

Happy birthday Wu yifan aka kris wu aka kevin wu aka kevin li aka kris li aka benben aka naga mesum (?) aka ... (tulis sendiri)

Zhu ni shengri kuaile, zhu ni xingfu, zhu ni jiangkang, zhu ni yongyuan kuaile :*

Semoga tambah ganteng, tambah keren, makin sayang author dan juga tao, makin pervert (?), makin romantis, tambah possesive, dan semoga author bisa bikin FF action, horror dan humor.. amin.. hahaha

Semoga exo tambah sukses.. semoga KrisTao shipper semakin banyak, semoga kris segera menikahi tao... (?) AMIN! I hope god bless you always kris ge #cipok tao #cium kris #dibakar naganya kris #di wushu pandanya tao..

.

**Cuplikan next chapter**

"Kita semua sudah sepakat akan segera melangsungkan acara pernikahan tao dan juga suho dalam waktu dekat."

"Kakakku akan segera ke china untuk memecahkan sebuah khasus! HYA suho hyung, dengarkan aku bodoh!"

"kyungsoo hyung, bisakah kau berjanji kepadaku agar tidak meninggalkan aku?"

"CHEN-AH?"

"Apakah itu anakku hyung? hiks kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? aku terus mencarimu, bahkan aku hampir gila karena mencarimu xiuxiu hyung!"

"kau tidak pantas jadi seorang seme suho hyung! huh.. mendingan aku lebih pantas menyandang status seme.. hahaha"

"HYA SUHO hyung dengarkan lay bicara! Aish.. dasar seme jejadian huh"

"ternyata dia sudah memiliki tunangan dan tunangan itu adalah ah.. aku sangat bodoh.. bodoh! mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak dengan suho hyung! iya harus!"

.

.

#Mungkin ini Cuma sampai 8 chapter doang.. hehehe

_Dan maafkan author karena Ffnya jelek.. dan ini semua gara" author pusing mikirin UTSnya.. jadi maklum aja ne? Author anak baru di sini, jadi author bingung cara balesnya lewat apa hehehe.._


End file.
